The Runaways
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Tout adolescent a imaginé au moins une fois dans sa vie que ses parents étaient des criminels. Des monstres. Des Aliens. Des super...héros . Ou Vilains. Alors comment Brittany était-elle censée savoir que ses parents rentraient dans toutes ces catégories ? Marvel x Glee Crossover. Aucune des deux franchises ne m'appartient.
1. Prologue

**Vous savez, il y a pas mal de manière de traiter la dépression, et l'une d'entre elle est de se focaliser sur un exutoire artistique. J'ai trouvé le mien. J'ai déjà planifié tout le premier arc de cette histoire, et si les réponses sont positives, j'écrirais très certainement les deux autres. Ce n'est pas du très haut niveau, je ne fais que reprendre une comic Marvel et de l'adapter avec des personnages de Glee, parce que j'adore Marvel, et qu'à une période, j'adorais Glee. Je considère l'histoire comme centrée sur le groupe en son ensemble, avec une légère préférence pour un POV de Brittany.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, prendre une minute de votre temps pour me le faire savoir serait incroyablement bénéfique, pour moi, comme pur vous.**

* * *

On parle beaucoup du soleil californien et de ses dangers, mais franchement, on ne parle pas assez du soleil et de l'humidité de l'Ohio en Été. C'est vrai, c'est un Etat pourri dix mois de l'année, et il est facile de le confirmer pour Brittany après avoir passé la moitié de l'année sur Venice Beach à faire ses devoirs entre deux parties de Volley sur la plage en sirotant des cocktails et en reluquant les beaux spécimens se pavanant autour d'elle.

Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Mais L'Ohio, c'est un endroit où Bear Grills pourrait tourner une saison entière de Man versus Wild sans trouver d'issue !

« Oh, je t'en prie, Brittany. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais il est bon de retourner à ses racines. »

…Avait-elle dit ça à voix haute ?

« Oui, jeune fille. »

Double zut.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être de retour, mais j'ai l'impression de tourner « Un dimanche sous la pluie » depuis qu'on est rentrés. » Se défendit Brittany, tournant le dos à ses parents pour sortir les fajitas du micro-ondes.

Hans Pierce pouffa derrière son journal.

« Je crois que tu es restée trop longtemps en Californie, ma chérie, c'est ta mère et moi qui passons notre vie sur des plateaux de tournage, pas toi. » Sa femme, Elsje, passa les bras autour de son cou, son regard inquisiteur se posant sur la table de la cuisine où œuvrait leur fille.

« Contente-toi de réussir tes SATs, Bretagne, et ensuite on pourra discuter de ce que tu feras après le lycée. » Répondit d'un ton léger sa mère.

« M'man, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir les pieds dans la glaise derrière la maison de campagne avec grand-mère qui me crie dessus. » Grommela Brittany, essuyant ses mains sur son jeans après avoir déposé son plat sur la table.

Son père roula des yeux de bon cœur tandis que la plus âgée des deux femmes se rapprocha.

« D'accord, d'accord, trêve de plaisanteries, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ? C'est pour ce soir ? »

« Ouais. » Affirma Brittany. « Pendant que vous ferez votre collecte de fonds, à vous taper mutuellement dans le dos et à faire d'autres trucs de socialistes super riches, j'aimerais bien que nous- vos enfants délaissés-, ne mourrions pas empoisonnés lorsque nous passerons en mode survie et nous jetterons sur tout ce qui a l'air plus ou moins comestible. »

« L'année dernière, vous nous avez fait une sacré peur. » Se rappela Hans. « Samuel était tout vert et Sugar a vomi dans l'armure Maximilienne du XVIème siècle des Abrams. »

Brittany hocha la tête. « Mercedes serait une bête aux Hunger Games, croyez-moi. »

« Mais c'est super bon, dis-moi ! » S'exclama sa mère, la bouche pleine. Elle poussa le reste de la galette volée dans la bouche de son mari. « Goûte ! »

« Mmh—» Grogna-t-il à travers une bouchée. « Tu devrais saupoudrer un peu de levure dessus. C'est un truc que Kim Basinger m'a appris sur le tournage de The defender. »

« Tu plaisantes ! » Le coupa sa femme. « Alec Baldwin m'a dit la même chose ! Quand je pense que ces deux-là ont divorcé, et si violemment. Sommes-nous le seul couple heureux d'Hollywood ? »

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes le seul couple heureux de la Californie, oui. C'en est presque agaçant. »

« Vas donc te préparer. » lui intima sa mère en lui infligeant une tape sur le biceps. Brittany lui tira la langue.

« Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Quinn. Elle a quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

L'adolescente fit volte-face.

« Quinn Fabray ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu connais une autre Quinn ? » S'interrogea son père sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! » Rétorqua Brittany, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Vous vous voyez ce soir, je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre ! » Cria-t-il après elle.

Brittany ferma la porte de sa chambre d'un habile coup de pied et se jeta sur son lit, la main tendue vers son portable. La tonalité sonna deux fois avant qu'une respiration brusque l'avertisse qu'elle n'était plus seule.

« Lucienne Quinn Fabray ! »

« Bretagne Suzaan Pierce. »

« Eww. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« C'est tous ce que tu trouves à me dire après un an de séparation ? Tu entends ce bruit ? C'est le bruit de mon cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux, Quinn. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Brittany pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de son amie et le roulement de ses yeux au fond de leurs orbites.

« Attendre que tu t'en remettes, Pierce, parce qu'on se voit peut être pour la première fois depuis un an, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on discute. »

« Skype et Facebook ne sont pas assez puissant pour nous supporter. Et tu manques d'enthousiasme pour quelqu'un qui quitte enfin le Michigan. »

« Et toi, tu en a beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui vient de quitter Los Angeles. Madame ne souffre pas trop du bon vieux temps de l'Ohio ? »

« Non. » Mentit Brittany, roulant sur le dos. « Et la jalousie ne te va pas du tout, Quinn. »

« Moi ? Jalouse ? De quoi ? Des 30 degrés quotidien ? Des 321 jours de soleil ? De la plage et des beaux mecs musclés ? Des célébrités à tous les coins de rues ? »

« Les mecs ne sont pas si beaux que ça. » Grommela Brittany.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves bon à relever ? » Taquina Quinn.

« Là, maintenant, tu ne me vois pas, mais je te tire la langue Quinn. Je te la tire bien profond. »

« Oooh, je ne savais pas que c'était ce genre d'appel là. Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Brittany fixa brièvement son téléphone avec une surprise mal contenue. Quinn avait toujours été un peu mal à l'aise avec la manie de Brittany de flirter à tout bout de champs. Quinn était une gentille fille avec une langue acérée et une force mentale d'acier. Malheureusement, son physique était quelque peu « ingrat ». Brittany lui assurait le contraire, mais les culs de bouteilles, l'appareil dentaire et les quelques kilos en trop avait eu raison de l'estime de soi de Quinn. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient d'un vert noisette vibrant et sa voix d'une douceur et d'une fermeté qui accordait le respect. Brittany avait toujours adoré Quinn, petite mademoiselle Pète-sec, ou non, et voir son amie blessée par les mots des autres et de ses propres parents avaient toujours mit Brittany hors d'elle.

Décidant d'ignorer la dernière remarque de l'autre adolescente, elle se racla la gorge et opta pour un changement de sujet.

« Il parait que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Ah, et qui t'as dit ça ?

« Un petit oiseaaaaau, alors déballe. »

« Peut-être que ton petit oiseau s'est cogné dans un arbre et se retrouve avec un trauma crânien et que je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Brittany se releva d'un bond, l'estomac en tension au-dessus du matelas.

« Mon père a fait quoi ? » Paniqua Brittany.

« Non Britt ! C'est juste une façon de parler ! » La calma Quinn. Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Tu vas rester longtemps à Lima ? »

« Le temps de finir le second semestre de terminale, pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas un peu chiant de le passer toute seule, dans ce trou perdu ? »

« Si. » Avoua la blonde, cherchant l'heure sur son réveil. Il était bientôt temps de se préparer. « Un peu. Mais ce n'est qu'un semestre, tu sais, ça passe vite, et je trouverais toujours de quoi m'occuper. Et ça me fera une pause de tous ces paparazzis.»

« Je vois que tu as tout prévu. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vienne te tenir compagnie. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Brittany, le bras tendu figé vers le réveil.

« Eh bien, oui, vu que mes parents vont s'installer quelques temps à Marion pour le boulot, je m'étais dit que je pourrais m'inscrire au lycée communautaire de Lima. McKinley High, c'est ça ? Mais bon, tu as l'air très occupée, alors… »

« Tu plaisantes !? Oh mon dieu, Quinn, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! Du mois ! Encore mieux que lorsque Miss Marvel est venue dans la loge de mes parents ! » La blonde rebondit sur le lit et passa la main dans sa crinière blonde. « Tu commences quand ? Lundi ? Tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? C'est super ! Tu vas l'annoncer aux autres ce soir ? »

« J'en ai bien l'intention, si tu n'exploses pas avant. » Elle entendit Quinn rire dans le téléphone. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Artie quand je lui dirais… » Souffla-t-elle.

Trop excitée, Brittany n'écouta qu'à moitié.

« Tu veux qu'on— »

Elle fut interrompue par une grosse voix à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle le décolla de son oreille, confuse, avant de le ramener près de son visage.

« Quinn ? »

« Désolée, c'était mon père. Apparemment je passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain. » Une pause. La voix de Quinn s'adoucit. « On se voit ce soir chez les Abrams, okay ? »

« Okay. Bye Quinn. »

« Bye. »

Brittany ne raccrocha que lorsqu'elle entendit la tonalité vide, indiquant que Quinn venait de raccrocher. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de sauter devant le miroir de sa vanité dans une pose Bruce Lee-ienne.

« Bee, chérie, la styliste est là, descend. »

Brittany souffla face à l'attitude Posh de ses parents, mais de trop bonne humeur pour critiquer, elle sautilla jusqu'aux escaliers.

Peut-être que cette soirée ne serait pas d'un ennui total.

* * *

Cette soirée est d'un ennui total.

« Brittany. » La sermonna son père.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ce problème de filtre oral.

La jeune fille se tassa dans le canapé, tortillant une mèche blonde autour de son doigt.

« Ne fais pas ça, chérie, tu vas défaire ton brushing. » Lui somma sa mère, lui attrapant le poignet.

La blonde grogna, et se détourna de ses parents.

Etant les premiers arrivés chez les Abrams –comme chaque année-, les Pierces devaient rester assis dans le boudoir à attendre que chaque membre de cette petite réunion arrive.

Brittany soupira presque de soulagement lorsque les Evans arrivèrent.

Presque.

Comme à leurs habitudes, ils étaient encore en train de se disputer, à voir l'air renfrogné de Sam et l'expression rageuse de son père. Il fallait l'avouer, les Evans ont tous des Parfaits Savants fous. Ayant fait fortune grâce à l'invention des protections Cédéroms, ils étaient reconnus comme de grands inventeurs dans le monde entier.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur fils Sam n'avait pas une once de génie ou de créativité scientifique, ce qui mettait Clark Evans particulièrement en colère.

L'air maussade, Sam releva finalement le regard pour croiser celui de Brittany. Ils partagèrent un moment rempli de sympathie avant que son père ne le pousse sur un canapé.

« Assied toi. »

« Ça va, lâche moi tu veux, t'en as assez fait comme ça. »

Son père s'approcha furieusement de lui jusqu'à ce que sa femme le retienne par le bras, montrant discrètement les Pierces. Mr. Evans reprit son calme et s'avança vers le couple.

Sam se glissa furtivement vers Brittany mais il fut surpris par l'arrivée des nouveaux venus.

« Mercedes, sois raisonnable. »

« Ma décision est prise. Si vous passiez autant de temps à me soutenir qu'à vous « soucier » de moi, je serais déjà la nouvelle Beyoncé. Ou She-Hulk. »

Exaspérés, les Jones se turent et rejoignirent les adultes sans faire d'histoire. Brittany et Sam sourirent à la jeune fille, mais Mercedes sembla les ignorer, les bras croisés.

Brittany n'avait aucune idée de ce que les Jones faisaient, pour être honnête. La plupart du temps, elle les ignorait, ou bien son attention était prise par autre chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que c'était des activistes pour toutes sortes d'ONG. Ennuyant à mourir.

Elle se redressa subitement lorsque les Abrams revinrent, mais seuls les Motta les suivirent, et elle se vautra à nouveau dans les entrailles de cuir du canapé, prenant son mal en patience. Plus qu'une famille.

Comme à son habitude, Sugar ne tenait pas en place, elle courrait à droite et à gauche, braillant avec sa voix de crécelle. Cela aurait dû être agaçant, mais étrangement, Brittany avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour la gamine. Et puis, comparée aux autres, elle n'était qu'une enfant. D'ailleurs, elle avait raté son anniversaire, ou Sugar n'avait pas encore douze ans ? oops.

« Mais papa, il faut qu'on parle de mes problèmes avec mon corps et maman m'a dit— »

« Plus tard, chérie. »

La blonde sortit de ses rêveries lorsque la large main de Mr. Motta se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Brittany aimait bien les Mottas. Ildo Motta était aussi grand et musclé que sa femme, Victoria, était belle. Pas comme sa mère, tout le monde n'est pas star Hollywoodienne, mais tout de même très belle. Ils étaient de très grands médecins. Ildo était neurochirurgien en chef au Cedars Sinai, Brittany s'en souviens, car son père avait joué auprès de Hugh Laurie dans cet Hôpital. Et sa femme, était un médecin des stars, dont celui de Brad et Angelina. Sugar adore colporter des ragots sur les célébrités grâce à ses parents.

Sugar virevolta jusqu'à Mercedes, et les lèvres de Sam et de Brittany se retroussèrent en prévoyance d'une rebuffade.

« Dis, Mercedes, je voulais savoir, est-ce que les filles ont toutes des— »

« Sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois me poser ce genre de question, c'est clair. »

Froissant son visage dans une expression vexée, Sugar se détacha de Mercedes. Voyant les visages compatissant des deux blonds en face d'elle, elle alla les rejoindre et se laissa chuter sur le canapé.

Un léger bourdonnement titilla l'oreille de Brittany et elle se redressa pour en chercher l'origine.

En haut des escaliers, Diana Abrams semblait argumenter avec son fils, Artie. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de voir autant de monde chez lui. Cela n'étonnait pas Brittany plus que ça. Artie était un garçon chétif et réservé, qui préférait passer son temps sur un ordinateur plutôt que de se retrouver dans une situation sociale. Mais il était terriblement intelligent, comme ses parents. Et parfois, elle le trouvait plutôt drôle, et même plein de gentillesse. Avant son accident, il était beaucoup plus extraverti, mais après avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant deux ans, le garçon avait beaucoup changé. Ses parents lui ont payés des prothèses électromagnétiques faites par Stark en personne, mais le mal était fait. Brittany avait vu, comment il regardait Sam. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu être un garçon grand, musclé, et populaire, avec plein de jolies filles autour de lui, et star d'une équipe de sport, mais l'accident l'avait privé de tout ça, et il ne restait à présent qu'un garçon mince et atrophié, la croissance incomplète et une attitude amère. Elle trouvait ça très superficiel de sa part, mais étant donné qu'elle possédait elle-même tous ces privilèges, elle n'en dit jamais rien.

La blonde se pencha sur le canapé pour entendre la conversation, tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard curieux de Sam.

« - fais un effort ! »

« Pour qui, maman ? Pour Super Ken qui va me parler de ses dernières conquêtes, pour l'alarme ambulante dopée à l'Isotope ? Pour la Diva de chez Peta ? Pour la réplique ratée de Jennifer Lawrence ? Ou pour l'espèce de Dr. Jekyll et Mr. Hyde qui, sois dit en passant, ne m'a toujours pas rendu mes DVDs de Breaking Bad—»

« Désolé ! On a eu du traffic sur Kenton ! »

Brittany sursauta, comme la plupart des personnes présentes lorsque la voix tonitruante de Russel Fabray éclata comme une bulle toutes les conversations.

L'adolescente échangea un regard désapprobateur avec Sam mais toute future moquerie s'évapora de ses lèvres à la vue de Quinn, souriant malicieusement du bas des escaliers vers Artie, qui la regardait, bouche bée.

« Bonsoir, Artie. Je t'ai ramené tes DVDsBreaking Bad. C'était… intense. Et plutôt marrant. J'ai adoré. »

« V-vraiment ? » Balbutia le garçon, redressant ses lunettes.

« Pour sûr ! Y'a un truc qui va pas ? T'es aussi expressif que Keanu Reaves… »

« Non, c'est juste que… t'as l'air—différente. »

Et c'était rien de le dire. Disparus les lunettes et l'appareil dentaire pour faire place à un sourire séducteur et de grands yeux brillants. Ses cheveux châtains avait été teints d'un blond de miel entremêlés de mèches roses et coupés courts avec de belles boucles qui criaient le visagiste hors de prix. Ses grandes robes fleuries et conservatrices avait été troqué pour un jean cargo, des grandes bottes militaires, et un tee shirt pink floyd qui ne masquait en rien ses nouvelles formes plus gracieuses. En résumé, elle ressemblait à la fille cachée de Black Widow et Voldemort.

En tirant plus du côté de la mère.

« Wow, Quinn, t'es super sexy ! » Réussit à informer Brittany, rassemblant la nouvelle venue entre ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. « J'adore tes fringues ! Tu les as eues où ? »

Quinn ria pleinement. « Merci Britt ! Je me les suis fait moi-même, au grand dam de mon père ! »

« On dirait que Kurt Cobain t'a joui dessus. » Commenta Mercedes, et Sam s'étrangla avec une gorgée de soda.

« Merci, c'était l'effet escomptée. » Rétorqua Quinn avec une amabilité feinte.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, les adultes vont se retirer quelques heures dans la bibliothèque pour débattre. » Interrompit le patriarche Abrams. La mère d'Artie s'approcha des jeunes et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous relocaliser dans la salle de jeux ? Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en compagnie des autres adultes, laissant les adolescents échanger des regards dubitatifs.

* * *

La salle de jeu était composée d'un immense canapé circulaire, d'une table basse… et d'une multitude de bornes d'arcades collées à chaque recoin de la pièce.

« Fwaaaaah… » Bailla Quinn, sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche.

« C'est marrant, j'allais le dire. » Commenta Mercedes, la tête jetée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

« Si vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre, y'a que l'embarras du ch—c'est pas vrai ! » Sam retira ses lunettes électroniques pour fusiller Brittany du regard. « Comment tu fais pour me descendre à chaque fois ? »

« Le talent, mon ami. Le talent. » Commenta la blonde, la langue entre les dents, enfonçant son fusil en plastique dans la hanche du garçon. « Si vous voulez, on peut regarder un film ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Pour regarder encore Imagine me and you ou Kyss migg ? Tu n'as que des films lesbiens. » Jugea Mercedes, suspicieuse.

« Hey, j'ai pas que des films de lesbiennes ! » Se défendit Brittany, pointant son fusil en plastique sur la fille, ses lunettes électroniques lui donnant un air ridicule. « J'ai toujours Pirate des Caraibes et Pokemon : Destinée Deoxys. »

« Parce que Pokémon, c'est moins gay. »

Brittany haleta dramatiquement.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. »

« A moi ! A moi ! » S'égosilla Sugar, essayant d'attraper le fusil.

« Y'a plein d'autres jeux plus adaptés pour toi, Sug'. T'es trop petite pour celui-là. »

« Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois ! » Couina-t-elle.

« Et dans trois ans, on ne te le dira plus. »

« C'est pas juste ! Papa me laisse jouer à God of War ! J'ai fait virer des gouvernantes pour moins que ça. »

« C'est une chance que je ne suis pas ta gouvernante alors ! » Moqua le garçon, lui volant son bonnet.

« Hey, rend moi ça ! »

« Ben reprend-le ! T'es une grande, non ? »

« La seule chance que t'as de gagner à quelque chose, c'est en t'attaquant à une enfant de onze ans ? » Nargua Brittany.

« J'ai douze ans ! » Corrigea Sugar.

« Seigneur. » Conclut Quinn.

« Chaque année, c'est la même chose, c'est dingue. » Réalisa Mercedes. « On se frite, pendant que nos parents débattent sur combien de leurs jolies billets ils sont prêts à se séparer pour pouvoir continuer à se regarder tranquillement dans la glace tous les matins. »

« Et ça fait seize ans que ça dure. »

« Dix-huit pour moi dans quelques semaines ! » Ajouta Sam.

« Ecoutez. » Commença Artie, se rapprochant du bord du canapé. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas tous envie d'être là, et que vous préfèreriez être à une fête ou autre truc d'ados branchés, mais le fait est qu'on est encore coincés ici pour au moins une bonne heure. Autant en profiter. »

Brittany relâcha son fusil et se tourna vers le garçon.

« C'est quoi le plan, alors, Néo ? »

« Dis le minibar, dis le minibar, dis le minibar… » Pria Sam.

« Accouche ! » S'écria Sugar.

« On va espionner nos vieux. » Confessa-t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ? » Interrogea Quinn, se redressant néanmoins. « Nos parents s'enferment à chaque fois pour… fumer leur bong, ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Peut-être, mais mon père est obsédé avec la sécurité, et il a construit tout un parcours secret dans la maison pour pouvoir garder un œil sur tout ce qui se passe. »

« Ewww. » Commenta Mercedes.

« Sale. » Confirma Brittany, se débattant avec les lunettes électroniques.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas un pervers, juste super parano avec la sécurité. » Défendit Artie. Il se leva jusqu'à l'une des machines d'arcades, et tata le dessous des manettes de contrôles jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur. Un clic retentit et la machine pivota sur le côté, laissant apparaitre un long couloir sombre et étroit.

« Mon père ne sait pas que je sais, mais j'ai trouvé ce passage au Noël dernier, en cherchant les cadeaux. »

« Et pourquoi croyez-vous que ça puisse être fun d'espionner nos parents en train de se disputer pour savoir quel don est déductible des impôts ? » s'enquit Mercedes, sceptique.

« Qui sait. » Lui répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être qu'on va apprendre des trucs sur eux. Des adultes entre eux, se croyant en privée, ça se lâche. On pourrait en apprendre, des choses. Des choses qu'ils ne voudraient surtout pas qu'on sache. »

Brittany trémoussa sa bouche de gauche à droite.

« Mmmh, si Quinn en est, je suppose que j'en suis aussi. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas plutôt jouer à, je ne sais pas, le jeu de la bouteille ? » Plaisanta Sam.

« Je veux savoir si les vieux parlent de nous ! » Informa Sugar.

« Bon, eh bien, va pour le passage-plus-très-secret, alors. Plutôt ça que de risquer de se dessécher et d'être pulvériser dans l'atmosphère sous la forme la plus pure de poudre d'ennuie. » Accepta Mercedes, époussetant son pantalon. Artie leur adressa un sourire victorieux, et remontant les lunettes perchées sur son nez, il s'enfonça dans le couloir.

* * *

« AÎe ! Faites attention ! »

« Désolé. »

« C'est un peu comme la maison hantée de Disneyland. En plus pauvre. Désolée, Asperger's. »

« Silence, Sugar. Les murs sont insonorisés, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. » Rouspéta Artie.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ce que Asperger's veut dire, toi ? » S'enquit Quinn, collée à Artie.

« Papa m'en a parlé. »

« Euh dites… » Entama Brittany, baissant la tête pour entrapercevoir dans la pénombre des doigts refermés sur sa poitrine. « Y'a quelqu'un qui me paluche les jumelles. »

« Oops, désolé Britt. » La voix de Sam résonna derrière elle suivi d'un couinement bref.

« Oh désolée, Sammy. Je n'avais pas vu où je refermais la main. » S'excusa Quinn dans une voix trompeusement douce.

Mercedes s'appuya sur Brittany, contenant ses gloussements sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui leva la main à sa bouche pour faire de même.

« Vous êtes le groupe de personnes les plus discrètes que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. » Grinça Artie, surveillant Sugar du coin de l'œil.

« En parlant de discrétion. » Trancha Sam lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une zone de lumière. « Est-ce que les géniteurs peuvent nous voir à travers tous ces miroirs ? »

Tout le côté droit du couloir était à présent incrusté de vitres, laissant une légère lumière filtrer le passage sombre et sinueux.

« Non. » Chuchota tout de même Artie. « J'ai testé, ce miroir ne va que dans un sens. Comme dans les salles d'interrogatoires. »

« Ton père me parait de plus en plus flippant. » Jugea Mercedes.

Artie l'ignora. Une main passa sous ses bras jusqu'à son torse.

« Désolée, Artie. Ça te gène si je m'accroche à toi ? Ma vision nocturne n'est pas encore au point. » Expliqua Quinn.

« N-non, ça va. Restez discret, je crois qu'on arrive près de la biblio—» Il stoppa net. « Qu'est-ce que ?- »

Tous les adolescents se collèrent sur le flanc vitré du couloir pour voir ce qui avait perturbé Artie.

La vitre donnait sur la bibliothèque, cela était certain. De grandes étagères de livres se succéder dans le fond de la pièce, et un immense chandelier de bougies était pendu au plafond.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait une table ronde ou était assis leurs… parents.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Six couples étaient assis autour de la table, cela était sûr, mais leurs accoutrements étaient pour le moins insolite. Brittany plissa les yeux.

Les Abrams n'étaient pas si étranges que ça, mais les costumes rayés trois pièce leurs donnaient l'air de sortir tout droit de Scarface. Les Evans, recouverts d'une longue blouse blanche, de longs gants en caoutchouc, et de bric-à-brac électronique, remplissaient parfaitement leur rôle de savants déjantés. Quant aux Jones, ils semblaient s'être habillés dans un musée sur l'époque victorienne, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications. Brittany ne s'attarda pas sur les Motta, trop de latex et de résilles couvrant leur visage et leur corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment son délire. Les Fabrays étaient emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux rouges cramoisis, leur tête recouverte d'une capuche. Cela voulait donc dire…

« C'est… c'est mes parents, ça ? » Bégaya-t-elle.

Un couple recouvert d'uniformes de latex noir se tenaient aux côtés des Mottas. Même leur crâne et visage entier était recouvert. De grands ovales en verre opaque incrustés dans le masque délimitaient les yeux. De drôle de sigles recouvraient leurs combinaison parsemés d'étrange mèches fuchsia.

« Je- je crois bien, ouais… »

« Tes parents sont dans le BDSM, Brittany ! » Couina Sam.

« Ouais, Angelina Jolie aussi, et ça reste une déesse. » Contra la blonde.

« - Très bien, Mesdames, Messieurs, si nous sommes tous satisfait du plan des Pierces contre nos ennemis d'un autre monde, nous allons pouvoir passer au dernier arrangement de notre meeting. »

« Artie, qu'est-ce que ton père raconte ? »

« C'est quoi ces tenues, sérieux ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? »

« Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » Demanda Artie, l'œil brillant.

« Ouais. Je crois que nos parents sont grave gays. » Acquiesça Sam, pas plus perturbé que cela.

« Non. » Coupa Artie. « Ce sont des super-héros. »

« Quoi ? Comme les X-men ? Les quatre fantastiques ? Les Avengers ? Pfff. »

« Chérie, si tu veux bien faire entrer notre invitée d'honneur. » Quémanda Mark Abrams. Sa femme se leva et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus électriques, portant un simple tee-shirt et un short avec des bas résilles.

« The Pride vous souhaite la bienvenue, mademoiselle. »

« The Pride ? » Répéta Mercedes.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? » sifflota Sam. « Gay Pride. Cette fille doit vouloir rentrer dans leur alliance Gay-lesb-all. »

« Mais t'as fini avec tes conneries ? Comment est-ce que tu connais autant de truc sur la communauté LGBT, toi ? »

« The Pride ! Comme une association de super-héros ! » Insista Artie dans sa barbe.

« Et puis, c'est pas logique, si nos parents étaient gays, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient tous en couple hétérosexuel ? » Demanda Mercedes.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Pour conserver les apparences ? C'est 2014, on est plus okay avec les mecs volants en collants que les gays. »

« Attends, si c'était vraiment le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il y a des chances qu'on ne soit même pas les enfants de nos parents respectifs. » Contra Quinn. « Peut-être même qu'on serait, genre, frères et sœurs. »

« Y'a pas de risques. » Rassura Mercedes, désignant sa peau chocolat. « Par contre, vous deux… » Elle désigna Sam et Brittany d'un mouvement de main.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard horrifié pour l'un et songeur pour l'autre.

« On peut écouter ? » Demanda Sugar, agacée. « Et si vous parlez trop fort on va se faire griller. »

La jeune inconnue avança timidement jusqu'à la table. A l'unisson, les six couples se levèrent dans le silence.

Le père d'Artie se saisit soudainement de sa main et la tira à lui dans une étreinte de fer.

« Brittany. » Artie interrompit la scène, et la blonde se tourna vers lui, étudiant son regard hagard.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais prendre Sugar avec toi et retourner dans la salle de jeu. Maintenant. »

Brittany voulut s'offusquer d'être reléguée au rang de Baby-sitter mais quelque chose dans la voix d'Artie et son refus de rencontrer son regard la poussa à accepter.

« Okay. »

« Mais attendez ! Je veux voir les super-héros ! » Siffla Sugar, restant tout de même discrète.

« Viens, Sug', je vais t'arranger cette coupe de cheveux. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux ? » Murmura la plus jeune, touchant son bonnet.

« Qu'est ce qui va, tu veux dire… » Gronda la blonde.

« Est-ce que c'est une call-girl, Abrams ? Je pensais que vous et votre femme ne vous occupiez que de la drogue et des jeux, dans cette ville. » Accusa Mr. Jones.

« Les affaires locales ne te concernent en rien, Jones. Je ne te demande pas ce que toi et ta femme fabriquaient dans la quatrième dimension, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est—est ce qu'il a dit 'drogues' ? » Bafouilla Artie.

« …Et si nos parents n'étaient pas les gentils, Artie ? » Chuchota Quinn avec une douce vulnérabilité.

« Evidemment. » Siffla à voix basse Mercedes. « Je suis sûre que nos parents sont des tordus depuis mes cinq ans. Cette petite sauterie perverse ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. »

« Parle pour toi ! » Gronda Sam. « Mes parents sont des saints. » Enonça-t-il avec une pointe de dégout.

« Calmez-vous, c'est peut être juste une fugueuse qu'ils ont recueilli… » Proposa Artie, mais il ne parut pas convaincu par ses propres paroles.

« Dr. Motta. » Appela Mr. Abrams. « Est-ce que toi et ton mari auraient la gentillesse de restreindre la fille ? »

« Déjà fait. » Rétorqua Victoria Motta, ses yeux et ceux de son mari brillant d'un vif éclat fuchsia, mais ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour obtempérer aux ordres.

La jeune femme aux cheveux azurs se retrouva dans les airs, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol et les bras écartés, comme contre sa propre volonté. Elle semblait se débattre contre une force invisible.

« Votre machine a-t-elle besoin de charger, Evans ? »

Le couple se pencha sur un engin émettant d'étranges sons.

« Non, elle fonctionne avec des molécules instables régénératrices, on peut y aller. »

« Alors, c'est à vous, Fabrays. »

Les parents de Quinn ouvrirent un lourd manuscrit et commencèrent un funèbre chant.

« Antin Krek Varin… »

« Ils utilisent leurs vrais noms. Si c'était des méchants, ils utiliseraient des alias, comme Crane rouge, Electro… » Tenta de justifier Artie à voix basse.

« Je tiens à te faire savoir que tu contribues à forger un meilleur futur pour nos enfants. » Expliqua le père d'Artie à la jeune fille terrifiée.

Il sortit un long poignard d'influence égyptienne de son manteau. L'inconnue se débattit avec plus de force.

« Vriikhrniisanti… niisantihrkarinn !... »

« The Pride apprécie avec sincérité ton sacrifice. »

« Attendez, vous aviez promi— » Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, le poignard pénétrant sa chair, la plongeant dans un silence indéfini.

Un grand mutisme suivit l'action, et Mr. Abrams dégagea la lame du corps inerte qui chuta lourdement sur le sol, immobile.

« Bienvenue mes amis, à la fin du monde tel que nous le- »

« Aïïïïe ! »

Les six couples se tournèrent immédiatement vers le miroir d'où le son venait de provenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Tonna Russel Fabray.

Derrière le miroir, quatre adolescents se tenaient figés sur leurs genoux, terrifiés. Pour Quinn, seuls ses yeux transmettaient ce message, sa bouche recouverte des mains de ses trois amis.

« Merde. »

* * *

**Bien joué, Quinn.**

**Les six personnages principaux sont donc présentés dans ce premier chapitre. Mais d'autres personnages du Glee Club et de l'univers Glee apparaîtront au fil des chapitres. Je peux déjà vous dire que Santana et Mike n'apparaîtront malheureusement pas tout de suite, mais qu'ils se partageront respectivement un demi-arc et un arc chacun ! Ceci est une fic surnaturelle, qui se passe à cheval entre l'univers Marvel, et notre univers à nous. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, eh bien, maintenant vous êtes prévenus ! ça va vite devenir étrange pour vous. Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé une review. J'ai mit plus de temps que prévu à updater mais j'ai l'intention d'être plus rapide à présent. Je vois que l'idée d'un cross-over entre Glee et Marvel plait bien. Mon histoire est bien moins original que la fic "Special" de Miggy. Sérieusement, si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, vous devriez lire cette fanfic Glee/Marvel, elle est juste épatante ! Je n'ai pas de betas, donc désolée en avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de les limiter un maximum. Aussi, pour répondre à L.I.E, il y aura bel et bien de la romance, des triangles amoureux et autres trucs super agaçants d'adolescents. Mais cela ne fera pas parti du plot principal. (pas avant le deuxième arc, en tout cas.) Tous les méchants ne seront pas OC, de même pour les super-héros.**

**Bref, enjoy.**

* * *

« On dégage, on dégage, on dégage ! » Siffla Sam dans une litanie.

« Ce bruit… » Aboya Clark Evans, alarmé. « On a crié, non ? »

« Les catacombes. » Gronda le patriarche Abrams sous le coup de la réalisation.

« Comment ça, les catacombes ? Je croyais cet endroit sûr, Abrams ! » Accusa Judy Fabray.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas de passages secrets chez vous, Fabrays ? » Rétorqua le responsable, exaspéré.

« Du calme, c'est sans doute juste un sursaut de la victime. » Apaisa Victoria Motta, remuant le cadavre du pied.

« Qu'importe. Qu'on fasse disparaitre cette enveloppe inutile. » Il se tourna vers les Pierces. « Hans, Elsje, ratissez les tunnels. Chérie. Va voir les enfants. »

Avec un hochement de tête grave, Diana Abrams s'élança à travers la bibliothèque.

« Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien vu. » Pria Ildo Motta, se massant les tempes.

« Tôt ou tard, ils seront au courant. » Observa Clark Evans.

« Mais ils ne sont pas prêts ! » S'offusqua Stacy Jones. « Nous devons les préserver jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans collectifs ! »

« L'abstrait nous l'ordonne. » Confirma Russel Fabray, le nez levé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Rassura le père d'Artie. « Je suis sûr que les enfants vont bien... »

* * *

Diana Abrams bondit dans la salle de jeu, vide de toute présence adolescente. Confuse, elle y erra quelques secondes avant d'entendre un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri juste à l'étage.

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers.

« Artie !? »

« Non ! »

« Vire ! Tu m'fais mal ! »

Elle accouru vers la chambre de son fils où les cris devenaient de plus en plus distincts.

« Artie ! Qu'est-ce que— »

« Ah ? Maman ? »

Diana resta prostrée devant le spectacle. Son fils et ses amis étaient vautrés sur le sol, les membres emmêlés les uns dans les autres, un tapis de twister gisant entre leurs corps et le plancher.

Artie, pilier principale de la pile d'adolescents, releva avec difficulté sa tête pour voir sa mère. Derrière lui, Sugar riait à gorge déployée.

« C'est plus marrant que le babysitting sur Yacht. »

« Tu te fais baby-sitter sur un yacht ? » Grinça Sam, incrédule.

« Ouais, pas toi ? »

« Artie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda sa mère, un sourire nerveux faisant trembler ses lèvres.

« Ouais, impec'. On joue à un de tes vieux jeux. Vicieux, soi-dit en passant. »

Il se relèva tant bien que mal, renversant Sam et Mercedes sur Brittany qui grogna brièvement, l'air expulsé de force de ses poumons.

« Arrêtez, je vais vomir mes reins. »

« Les reins, ce n'est pas dans la poitrine, Brittany. »

« Justement. Faut vraiment que vous vous leviez. »

« Et vous, ça va en bas ? » S'enquit Artie, ignorant le nouveau grondement de Brittany lorsque Quinn ajouta son poids sur la pile.

« Oui, on a juste entendu crier, et on a cru… » Elle se ravisa. « Enfin bref, je suis rassurée. On a presque fini de rédiger la charte pour la collecte de fonds. On arrive. D'ici là, essayez de ne rien casser qui a de la valeur. N'est-ce pas, Sam ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le garçon en question se leva d'un bond, attirant Quinn et Mercedes à lui dans une étreinte inconfortable.

« Juré, Madame Abrams ! » Promit-il avec son plus beau sourire, imité des trois autres adolescents.

Diana Abrams disparut derrière la porte, la claquant avec finalité.

« Pfiooouuu. » Souffla bruyamment Sam.

« Uh-hu. J'ai jamais couru aussi vite. » Ajouta Mercedes, se tenant les côtes.

« Tu crois qu'on les a convaincu ? » S'inquiéta Quinn, rejetant une mèche blonde colorée en arrière.

« Je sais pas. Je crois que je vais vomir. » Geint Artie, retirant ses lunettes pour se masser les sourcils.

Émettant un petit bruit de gorge triomphant, Brittany quitta la position que lui indiquait le jeu- proclamant sa victoire par forfait général, ce que Sugar contestait fermement- pour se laisser tomber en arrière.

« Bon ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi on a dû sortir ce jeu, qui- d'après moi- aurait dû être sorti il y a déjà au moins quatre ans. ça nous aurait évité bien des ennuis. Et une cicatrice sur mon poignet. » Elle leva un avant-bras comme pour exhiber fièrement une blessure de guerre, son bracelet métallique glissant jusqu'à son coude.

« On arrête déjà de jouer ? » Se plaint Sugar, déjà sur pieds. Quelques gémissement lui fut offert. « Je me retrouve avec une vraie bande de zombies ! Inutiles ! »

« J'ai une tête de zombie, d'après toi ? » Gronda Mercedes à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

« D'après ton apparence, je dirais plutôt cliniquement morte. » Elle couina face au regard noir de son interlocutrice. « Asperger's ! »

Artie attira Mercedes à lui.

« Mercedes, va faire un tour avec Sugar s'il te plait. »

« Oh, non, je ne crois pas. » Rembarra la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches en signe de refus.

« Juste le temps qu'on mette Brittany au jus. On ne sait pas comment elle va réagir. Ajouter Sugar a l'équation, c'est trop risqué. »

« Mais ça concerne aussi Sugar. Elle a le droit de savoir. »

« C'est un bébé, Mercedes. »

« Et ses parents sont _aussi_ des criminels. » Rappela-t-elle, inflexible.

« Saluuuuuut. » Intervint Sugar. « Je sais de quoi vous parlez. »

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ben ouais. » Informa-t-elle dans une voix exécrable. « De S-E-X-E. »

Artie et Mercedes échangèrent un regard.

« Okay. Viens, Sugar, on va se repoudrer le nez. »

« Pisser, tu veux dire ? Comme dit le garde du corps de mon père. »

« …Il fait quoi, ton père, déjà ? »

« Pas de trafics illégaux ou d'actions réprimandées par la société. » Récita peut être trop parfaitement Sugar, la voix évasive.

Pendant que les deux adolescentes s'éloignèrent, Artie et Quinn prirent Brittany à part. Sam s'avachit dans le canapé à leurs côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit Brittany. « Vous vous comportez comme dans le film d'horreur d'hier soir à la télé. Vous me faites flipper. J'espère que personne n'a mangé les yeux du majordome. »

Quinn ignora la dernière phrase et lui prit la main.

« Ecoute, Britt. On a un truc à te dire, mais ce n'est pas facile. Je pense que tu devrais t'assoir avant— »

« Le père d'Artie a poignardé une lesbienne. » Cracha Sam, comme s'il retenait ce secret depuis trop longtemps.

« Hey ! »

« Sam ! » S'écria Quinn.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Brittany, stupéfaite.

« Y avait tous nos parents, pas juste le mien, tu as bien vu ! » Défendit Artie.

« Qui sait ce qu'on a vraiment vu ! » Explosa Sam, les bras grands ouverts devant lui.

« Ils ont poignardé une innocente ! » Gronda Artie.

« Poignardé… » Répéta Brittany, hagarde. « Une lesbienne ? » Elle hoqueta, horrifiée.

« Une innocente, on en sait rien ! » Corrigea Quinn. « Et lesbienne, non plus. » souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Brittany, qui semblait particulièrement choquée à cette nouvelle.

« Vous déconnez ? Ce sont des supers vilains ! »

« Tu te crois à New York, ici, ou quoi ? »

« Je sais que c'est dur. » Déglutit Quinn, asseyant Brittany et s'accroupissant à ses genoux. « Mais c'est la vérité. On l'a tous vu. »

« Comme—comme Fatalis ? L'Homme aux fouets ? Elektra ? » Balbutia Brittany, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ouais, mais en pire. » Continua Artie. « Ils font partis d'un truc appelé The Pride, un peu comme une secte. Ils ont sacrifiés cette fille en son nom. Il faut… Il faut arrêter ça. »

« Comment ? On prend des armes et on se la joue Captain America ? Tu sais que j'adore tous ces trucs là, mais là… C'est nos parents ! » Répondit Sam, ébouriffant ses cheveux, désemparé.

« Et qui sait. » Reprit Quinn, l'expression glaciale. « Si on les accuse, ou s'interpose, ils pourrait tout simplement nous éliminer. »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid entre les quatre adolescents qui restèrent silencieux, le temps de diriger l'info.

« A-t-on seulement le choix ? » Murmura Artie avec douceur.

« Il faut que je m'assois. » Prévint Brittany, plissant les paupières avec force.

« Tu es déjà assise. »

« Alors il faut que je creuse un trou et que je m'y enterre. »

« Encore un petit peu trop vivante pour ça. »

« Ouais, pas comme cette fille. »

Ils grimacèrent tous à cette réponse.

« En position d'attaque. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte où se tenait Mercedes, l'expression grave. « L'ennemi approche. »

« Youhou ! » S'exclama Hans Pierce, passant la tête dans la chambre. « C'est nous ! Les anciens ont terminé. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait le reste de leurs parents. Mr Jones et Mr. Motta supportaient une énorme malle.

« Dis, Mercedes, tu pourrais demander à tes amis baraqués de porter ça jusqu'à la voiture ? »

« Euh, oui. C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, échangea un regard furtif avec les autres.

« Juste des objets anciens que les Abrams nous ont donné pour la vente aux enchères. »

« On s'en occupe, Quinn et moi ! » S'écria Artie, alors que Sam et Brittany se dirigeaient déjà vers la malle.

« Vous ? » s'étonna Mr. Motta, sans en dire plus, de peur de les froisser. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jambes du garçon.

« Vous inquiétez pas ! » Rassura Artie, relevant son pantalon. « Je peux augmenter la charge de poids qu'elles peuvent supporter. » Expliqua-t-il en toquant contre les prothèses.

« Ouais, et je suis Cheerleader. Porter des… _filles_ à longueur de temps ça me connait. » Conclut Quinn, retenant une grimace au choix des mots. Brittany toussa derrière elle et Sam se tapotit bruyamment la poitrine.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Judy, fière.

« Bien. Ne vous faites pas mal, surtout. » Ajouta simplement Mr. Abrams.

* * *

Quinn et Artie descendirent la villa dans un silence religieux. Arrivés dans la cours, Quinn ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« C'est ce que je crois ? » Demanda-t-elle, dégoutée.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. » Répondit Artie, sombre.

« Ça craint, putain ! » S'exclama-telle. Artie, surpris du juron, la fixa avec des yeux ronds. « Ils font porter à leurs propres enfants la fille qu'ils viennent de sacrifier ! Y'a pas assez de bibles et de savons dans le monde pour nettoyer les mains de mes parents ! Il faudrait s'excuser en faisant du porte à porte au nom de Jésus à toute l'Amérique ! »

« Vois le bon côté de la chose » ricana-t-il amèrement. « Au moins, ils ne se doutent pas qu'on sait. »

Ils déposèrent la malle devant le coffre ouvert de la voiture, et s'assied sur le rebord, fixant avec horreur le sujet de la discussion.

« Et on fais quoi, maintenant ? » Gronda-t-elle, furieuse avec la situation. « On va rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

Artie essuya ses lunettes sur son sweat.

« Cela me parait être le plus sûr. Pour le moment. Mais je vais reprendre les skypes perso de tout le monde pour se rencarder et décider de la suite. »

« Oui… » Murmura Quinn, observant tristement la malle. « La suite… »

* * *

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Brittany fabrique !? » Pesta Artie, vérifiant sa montre pour la dixième fois. « On a dit 0h50 au Lima Bean ! Ça fait vingt minutes ! »

« Ça te dérange pas, de manger en plein milieu de cette situation ? » Questionna Mercedes à l'égard du garçon à côté d'elle.

« Quand je stresse, je mange, et ensuite je stresse pour mon poids, et je fais plein de sport, alors je suis stressé, et je mange. » Expliqua Sam, la bouche pleine. « Les Doritos, Mercedes, les doritos. Invention du Diable. Ou bien de l'hydra. »

« Me voilà, me voilà ! » Héla Brittany, trottant jusqu'à eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? » Admonesta Artie.

« Désolée, j'ai passé toute la nuit à me demander si tu allais un jour perdre ta virginité, et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Sam et Mercedes ne retinrent pas leurs gloussements et Quinn roula des yeux, poussant légèrement Brittany qui ne semblait pas plus désolée que ça.

« C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que tu n'as jamais donné. Pire que la fois où tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller à l'église avec moi parce que tu faisais partie d'un culte satanique qui croyait que Deadpool était la réincarnation de Dieu. »

Voyant les autres se tourner vers elle pour une explication, Brittany haussa les épaules, faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

« L'église, c'est pas mon truc. Trop de photos de mecs plantés aux murs, et trop de règles qui contrarient tout le monde. »

« Okaaaay… » Embraya Artie. « Je suis content de voir que vous avez tous pu sortir sans vous faire repérer. »

« Mes parents dormaient comme une princesse Disney. » Moqua Quinn. « Les rites sataniques, ça doit crever. »

« J'aime pas tenir Sugar à l'écart, comme ça. J'espère que ça ira. » Avoua Mercedes, se frottant les bras.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il est réellement important. » Reprit Artie.

« Ouais, pourquoi appeler sa fille North West ? Est-ce que le plaisir d'un bon jeu de mot vaut le coup de soumettre son enfant à une vie de moquerie ? A moins que ce ne soit requis pour entrer dans la famille Kardashian ? » Questionna Sam, feignant l'indifférence.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait que des noms en K pour entrer dans cette famille, Kris, Kim… »

« Kourtney. Khloe. Kylie.»

« L'autre Kris, Kendall, Kanye… »

« Euh, non, je parlais plutôt du meurtre et de la secte formée par nos parents. » Corrigea Artie, perdu. Il ajouta, néanmoins. "Mais y'en a pas une qui s'appelle Casey ?»

« Je comprend rien. » Grogna Brittany, jetant les bras en l'air, se recentrant involontairement sur le problème. « D'après ce que vous avez vu, nos parents mènent une double vie à la Tom Cruise depuis un bail ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu nous mentir depuis si longtemps ? C'est pas faisable. »

Quinn ricana.

« Comment ont-ils pu nous mentir ? Oh, je ne sais pas, Pâques ? Noël ? La petite souris ? » Elle éclata d'un rire franc. « 'Ton visage va rester coincé comme ça', 'tu es la plus jolie', 'ça ne fera pas mal'… »

« 'Tout se passera bien'. » Souffla Artie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les pieds des uns et des autres.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Sam finalement, les mains dans les poches.

« Moi je dis, on prévient la police, et on les envois dans une prison spécialisée, genre la Voute. Ils gardent leur vie et leurs droits, et ne font de mal à personne. » Proposa Artie, ayant déjà réfléchi à une solution.

« Ils vont pas genre, nous demander des preuves, ou vérifier qu'on a toute notre tête ? » Se renseigna Mercedes, dubitative.

« Ils vont nous faire passer un test pour voir si on est pas cinglé ? » Développa Sam, inquiet.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je ne validerais jamais ce test ? » Lança Quinn dans le vide, imperturbable.

« Si nos parents sont des super-vilains, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y en ai aucune trace dans l'encyclopédie des super-héros masqués ? Rien sur internet non plus. » Informa Brittany, les bras croisés, refusant d'accepter l'éventualité que leurs parents soient des monstres comme une évidence.

Que _ses_ parents soient des monstres.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se déguisent que ça y est, c'est des terroristes. » Nota Sam.

« On appelle ça une organisation secrète, les gens. Hellooooo ? Hydra ? A.I.M ? La Main ? Maggia ? » Argumenta Mercedes en comptant sur ses doigts. « Avant d'être exposés, personne ne savait qu'ils existaient. »

Brittany pensa à ses parents, le couple parfait de célébrités, leurs cheveux blonds soigneusement stylés, leur sourire brillant, leur peau bronzée, leur rire le matin dans la cuisine, les baiser du soir avant d'aller se coucher…

« Mais si j'accuse mon père et ma mère à tort, cela va ruiner leur carrière, cela va ruiner leur vie. Ils seront harcelés, lynchés sur la place publique ! Ce sera l'enfer ! »

« Ouais, si ça se trouve, c'était que ça, justement, du cinéma, une mise en scène ou je ne sais quoi. Et on aura l'air bien malin après ça… » Grommela Sam, mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais vivre avec ce genre de secret, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Allons voir les flics, et faisons enfermer ces malades. » Siffla Mercedes, la rage et la tristesse rendant sa voix rauque.

« Je suis d'accord aussi. » Reprit Artie. « C'est deux contre deux. A toi de trancher, Quinn. »

La jeune femme, qui était restée jusqu'à présent silencieuse, releva la tête à la mention de son nom. Son regard était vague, mais son visage était ferme.

« Je ne sais pas, il s'agit de nos parents. Ceux en qui on est toujours sensé pouvoir compter. Les miens sont très loin d'être parfait, comme certains des vôtres, je suis sûre mais… ils ont leurs moments. » Elle déglutit et les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent dans une grimace de dégout.

« Mais quand je repense à cette fille… Elle devait être à peine plus âgée que nous. Elle avait une vie, une famille, des amis, des rêves, et aujourd'hui elle n'a plus rien. A cause de nos parents. Elle est morte, terrifiée, dans un endroit inconnu, et elle ne sera probablement jamais retrouvée. Elle tombera dans l'oubli, sans vérité ni repos pour ses proches. Il faut découvrir la vérité. Au moins pour elle. Alors appelons la police. »

« Tu fais le bon choix. » L'encouragea Artie dans un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Ouais, jolie discours. » Commenta Mercedes avec un air entendu. « Mais je suis sûre que tu as une motivation alternative pour faire ce choix. »

« Elle veut se taper Artie. » Conclut Sam, bougon.

Quinn releva un sourcil méprisant.

« Non, j'étais sincère. »

Brittany remarqua l'air abattu d'Artie et sentit son humeur s'alourdir. Personne ne voudrait coucher avec un robot de toute façon.

Okay, peut être qu'elle voudrait coucher avec un robot.

Mais ça, il est pas obligé de le savoir.

« Bref, je les appelle. » Déclara-t-il.

Mercedes et Quinn l'entourèrent pour pouvoir entendre l'appel. A côté, Sam faisait les cent pas, se tirant les cheveux. Brittany était accroupie tout près, les mains sur la tête.

« Homicide 2, Agent Bamboo. »

Les sourcils froissés, Brittany répéta silencieusement "bamboo", récoltant un haussement d'épaule de Sam.

« Bonsoir, je, hum, voudrais signaler un meurtre. » Croassa Artie.

« Doucement, petit. Raconte. » Interrompit la voix d'un ton las.

« Euh, c'est un peu compliqué, et aussi un peu dingue, mais c'est pas une histoire de règlement de compte ou de gangs… »

« Ah ouais, alors c'est quoi ? » S'impatienta l'officier.

« C'est mes parents. Et leurs amis. Ils font partis d'une secte appelé The Pride, et ils font des rituels, c'est des sorciers, des savants, des mutants— »

L'officier éclata de rire.

« Bien essayé, petit. Ça marche peut être à New York, mais ici, ça suffit pas à boucler des gens. » Moqua la voix.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est pas des bobards ! » Cria Artie dans le téléphone.

Sam et Brittany rejoignirent le cercle autour du garçon.

« Ecoute, même si tu dis vrai, et mes dix-sept ans de services me disent que non… les crimes occultes, c'est pas notre boulot. Essaie les zozos à Manhattan. Les Avengers ont une hotline. »

« Ça je le sais, je les appelle depuis que j'ai huit ans ! » Cria Artie, ignorant les regards confus de ses amis à cette information. « Ils répondent que si c'est une invasion extraterrestre ! Et d'ici que Captain America écoute ses messages, nos parents auront massacrés une douzaine— »

Coupé dans son élan par la tonalité vide, il ne put que fixer avec désespoir son téléphone.

« Je te l'avais dit, vieux… » Murmura Sam, serrant son épaule de manière compatissante.

« On est seul, sur ce coup. » Contempla Artie, rangeant son téléphone.

« C'est pas grave, on va pas abandonner. Si on leur apporte des preuves, ils seront forcés d'agir. » Raisonna Quinn, la voix dure.

« Quel genre de preuves ? Les costumes de nos vieux ? Parce que, c'est un peu tordu, leur club BDSM… » Rappela Sam.

Il serait si facile de tout oublier et de retourner se coucher, reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Mais même lui devait l'admettre.

Quelque chose allait changer.

Il étudia Brittany du regard.

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non...

« Non, un cadavre. » Intervint Mercedes, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Quinn, agrippant le coude d'Artie. « Le coffre ! »

« Le coffre ? » Répéta Brittany, se frottant la tempe.

« Quel coffre ? » Demanda Sam, faisant la moue. « J'ai toujours l'impression de louper un épisode, moi. »

« Le coffre qu'on a dû porter. » Informa Artie. « Mais le père de Mercedes a dû le balancer à la flotte ou s'en est débarrassé, Quinn. »

« Ben, en fait, mes parents l'ont rangés dans la cave. » Se contenta de répondre Mercedes.

« Il y est encore ? » S'étonna Brittany. « Genre, avec la fille dedans ? Parce que c'est trente-six teintes de dégueulasse, si c'est le cas. »

« On va bientôt le savoir. Tout le monde en voiture. » Pressa Artie. S'accordant une derrière bouffée d'air glacée dans la nuit fraiche, ils rejoignirent le van.

* * *

Les cinq adolescents avaient pris la route de Colombus, s'arrêtant une fois pour manger, et deux autres fois pour une pause pipi imposé par Sam et sa vessie malmenée. Galvanisés par la découverte d'une solution à leur problème– en oubliant cette histoire de parents meurtriers-, Ils se divertirent en s'époumonant avec la radio du garçon. Katy Perry avait décidé de les accompagner un bout de chemin.

« Recommence une embardée comme celle-là et je refais la déco de ton van de pédophile couleur « projection de napalm ». » Menaça Mercedes, se tenant tant bien que mal à l'arrière, le visage blême.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on laisse Sam conduire ? » Demanda Quinn à personne en particulier.

« Parce que y'a que Britt et moi qui avons une voiture, ici. » Répliqua le garçon, derrière le volant, sifflotant victorieusement.

« Je sais conduire. » Informa Quinn.

« Ouais, mais ta voiture se trouve toujours dans les chiottes des USAs. » Nargua le blond.

« Pffff. » Souffla Quinn, s'adossant contre le dossier à l'arrière. « Moi qui avait hâte de quitter le Michigan… »

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu prendre ma voiture, Sam. Un station wagon, c'est toujours plus discret que ce van. » Expliqua Brittany sur le siège passager.

« Tu te souviens des deux snipers de l'année dernière ? » Demanda Sam. Confuse, Brittany hocha la tête. « C'était la pagaille pour les trouver. Tout le monde cherchait un van blanc. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde en as, surtout les plombiers et les électriciens. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Pour éviter de me faire chopper si je fais une bêtise et de donner une bonne raison à mon père de me mettre une correction. »

« Pas bête. » Félicita Brittany, faisant une moue impressionnée.

« J'espère que nos parents n'ont pas découvert le pot aux roses. » Confessa Artie.

Brittany se retourna sur son siège pour avoir une vue de l'arrière.

« Pot ? D'abord la mallette, maintenant un pot ? J'ai l'impression d'être Sam, là. »

« Hey ! » s'indigna l'intéressé.

« Façon de parler, Britt. » Rassura Quinn. « Il faut juste agir vite avant que les parents réalisent qu'un truc colle pas. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et perdu dans leurs pensées, le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sam doive s'arrêter pour une nouvelle pause pipi.

« C'est pas vrai, ils ont donné toute la surface de ta vessie à ta bouche, et il restait plus rien en bas, ou quoi… »

Ignorant soigneusement la remarque de Quinn, il remonta dans le van, lui lançant un regard impassible.

* * *

Artie se massa les tempes, histoire de retrouver son calme. Il compta lentement jusqu'à trois avant de se retourner et de siffler furieusement.

« Quand vous aurez fini de jouer aux chevaliers, on pourra peut-être essayer de trouver ce qu'on cherche sans se faire trucider par les Jones ? »

Brittany et Sam prirent une mine contrite et replacèrent les armures à leur place respective dans un silence relatif.

« T'es juste jaloux parce que mes jambes de métal sont plus belles que les tiennes dans mes cuissardes. » Bougonna Brittany, retirant les morceaux de ferrailles accrochés à ses genoux.

« Au tremblement de terre de 2009, ils ont pas bronché de la nuit. Hulk pourrait venir refaire l'architecture qu'ils ne le réaliseraient pas. Et ils ont fait la cave pour que je puisse faire du karaoké sans les perturber. » Raconta Mercedes, descendant les escaliers.

« Du karaoké ? » Répéta Quinn, mutine.

« La ferme. Je voulais rejoindre le Glee Club. »

« La vache ! Indiana Jones en mouillerait son pantalon ! » S'exclama Sam en découvrant la salle remplie d'objets de collection en tout genre.

« Ouais, mais aucune trace de la malle. » Remarqua Brittany, tapotant le museau d'une peau de tigre accrochée au mur. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient végétarien, les hypocrites… » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est des pourris. » Renchérit Mercedes derrière elle, munie d'un étrange tableau, l'ayant de toute évidence entendue.

« Et si il y avait un passage secret, comme chez Artie ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que son père a dit ? 'Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas de passages secrets chez vous' ? Je suis sûre que tous nos parents en ont. » Élabora Quinn.

« Bien vu. Cherchez un bouton, une sécurité, ou un truc qui n'a vraiment pas l'air à sa place. »

« Euuuh, genre, comme un pavé numérique incrusté sur un mur suspicieusement vide ? » Interrogea Brittany.

Ils se dirigèrent tous en sa direction et la trouvèrent penchée vers un boitier électronique.

« On dirait un système de sécurité. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ni touche pas ! Tu pourrais déclencher une alarme. » Prévint Mercedes, attrapant la main flottante de la blonde.

« Code à cinq chiffres. » Inspecta Quinn. « Quelque chose avec 3,5 et 7. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Enquit Sam, le visage pincé dans une expression de réflexion intense.

« Les touches sont plus foncées que les autres, à force d'être enfoncées avec des doigts sales. » Renseigna-t-elle. Elle se retourna et vit tous les regards étonnés. « Comment est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai réussi à obtenir une admission avec Yale ? »

« Il y a des lettres ? » Se manifesta Artie, calmement.

« Oui. » Confirma Quinn, étonnée.

« _Pride_. » Annonça-t-il gravement.

« Le nom de leur club SM ? T'es sérieux ? » S'assura Sam.

« Tu sais, le login de l'e-mail de ma mère est 'login'. » Divulgua Brittany, haussant les épaules.

« Arrête, Artie, c'est trop risqué ! Et si tu te trompes ? Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. » S'imposa Mercedes.

« Faites-moi confiance sur ce coup, je le sens bien. » Rassura-t-il. « Vas-y, Quinn, fais le. »

Elle s'exécuta, le visage tourné vers eux. « Okay, Artie, on— »

Quinn fit un bon en arrière et fut à moitié rattrapée par le garçon. Le mur trembla brièvement avant que les pierres ne commencent à s'imbriquer et à tourner sur elle-même jusqu'à dévoiler un couloir obscure.

« Une porte secrète ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, est-ce que toutes nos baraques sont foutues comme Poudlard ou quoi ? »

« Bien joué Artie ! » Félicita Quinn.

Les réjouissances furent de courtes durées lorsqu'un mouvement dans l'ombre força l'attention de Quinn vers le passage à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Avant qu'un seul d'entre eux puisse réagir, une créature surgit de l'obscurité, un long grondement aigu avertissant de sa présence.

« Tu te fous de moi ! » Cria Mercedes.

« Oh, j'abandonne. » Déclara Quinn, se laissant couler entre les bras d'Artie qui fixait la créature, bouche bée.

« J'aurais préféré Professeur Rogue. » Se lamenta Brittany.

« Appelez Jeff Goldblum les gars… » Prévint Sam, les yeux rivés sur la bête.

Un reptile préhistorique se tenait du haut de ses trois mètres au-dessus d'eux, ses fentes rouges les observant avec intelligence, la gueule béante prête à être utiliser.

« …Jurassic Park est venu à nous. »

* * *

« Seigneur, Marie, Joseph, les rois mages et tout le reste de l'étable ! » Jura Mercedes, soudée au bras de Quinn, qui s'efforçait de se relever avec l'aide d'Artie.

« Ne bougez pas ! » Intima-t-il. « Il ne perçoit que les mouvements ! »

« Comment ça ?! » Demanda Quinn, faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile en faisant quelque chose qu'elle pourrait amèrement regretter.

« Ben ouais, comme les vélociraptors de Jurassic Park. Sérieux, vous n'avez aucune culture cinématographique. » Jugea Sam, Attrapant le bras de Brittany qui était bien trop près du reptile.

« Ah ouais ! » Se rappela Brittany. « La scène des cuisi—woah ! » Elle amorça un mouvement de recul lorsque la créature baissa son immense tête- et mâchoire- pour la renifler, lui tournant autour. « Euh, les gars ? Virez moi ce truc de là, j'ai l'impression de voir mon chat lorsque je lui apporte sa gamelle. »

« Surtout, ne bouge pas. » Ordonna Quinn, son aura de capitaine des cheerleaders filtrant à travers ses mots.

« Flippe pas, Britt. » Rassura Sam, se saisissant d'un Boken de Samurai. « C'est sûrement qu'une image de synthèse. »

« Saaaaam… » Pressa-t-elle, secouant vivement les doigts le long de ses cuisses.

« Non ! »

« Lâche ça, Sam ! »

« Tu vas nous faire tuer ! »

« Regardez, » Il leva le bâton avant de l'abattre sur la tête du reptile. « Ce n'est qu'un- »

La créature poussa un grondement furieux, et se tourna avec rage vers Sam.

« Oh. » lança-t-il, hébété.

Dans un sifflement aigu la créature bondit sur lui et il se laissa chuter au sol pour éviter la bouche ressemblant à une poignée de verre brisé.

« Sam ! »

« Non ! »

« Arrête ! »

Le raptor releva son immense tête, surpris.

« Il… il a arrêté ? »

« Il nous a écouté… ? »

« Non. » Corrigea Artie, suivant le regard du reptile. « Il a écouté Mercedes. »

Époustouflés, ils regardèrent Mercedes répéter l'ordre gauchement.

Cette fois le dinosaure recula du garçon, qui regardait fixement le plafond, en étoile.

« -que ton nom soit sanctifié, que— »

Mercedes s'accroupit lentement, maintenant le contact visuel avec la bête.

« Couché. Couchééé. Là. »

Doucement, le reptile se reposa sur ses énormes pattes arrières, toute trace de colère disparut, son attention entière capturée par Mercedes.

« Voiiila, c'est bien. » Complimenta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Artie se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, sa main sur son épaule.

« C—comment t'as fait ça ? » Chuchota-t-il sans quitter la bête des yeux.

« J'en. Sais. Rien. » Conclut-elle de la même manière.

Sam se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer le raptor à quelques pas de lui.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai failli finir en lasagne avec des dents ! »

« Je rêve… » Hallucina Quinn, aussi hébétée que les autres.

« Il faut se tirer de là. » Avertit Brittany, tirant Quinn à elle.

« Chut, vous allez réveiller les vieux de Mercedes. » Prévint Artie, aidant l'intéressée à se relever en douceur. « Et on a déjà assez à faire avec… cette chose. »

« T'inquiètes, ils dorment comme s'ils étaient morts. » Rassura Mercedes. « Et puis, ils dorment au troisième, ils ne risquent pas de— »

« Salut, Mercedes. »

Les adolescents bondirent sur pieds pour faire face à Monsieur et Madame Jones, se tenant debout face à eux.

« Maman ? Papa ? » Appela Mercedes avec horreur.

« Tirez-vous ! Je les retarde ! » Prévint Artie, se jetant sur Mr. Jones…

…Pour passer à travers lui et chuter lourdement au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Ben voyons ! Le dino est vrai, mais les parents sont les hologrammes ! L'inverse aurait été trop beau ! » Se lamenta Sam, faisant tout de même le tour pour aider Artie à se relever.

« Chérie, si tu vois ces images, c'est que nous sommes sans doute mort. » Expliqua la voix robotique de Mr. Jones.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais nous avons pu te transmettre le code de la salle. » Poursuivit sa mère.

« Evidemment, Stacy. » Trancha son père. « Que crois-tu ? Qu'elle le trouverait par hasard ? »

« Tes parents nous prennent vraiment pour des huîtres. » Confia Sam à la jeune femme.

« Ils n'ont une haute opinion que d'eux même. » Cracha Mercedes, les yeux rivés sur les hologrammes.

« Tu as dû rencontrer ton « animal de compagnie ». » Continua sa mère.

« Vous pouviez pas lui acheter un lapin, comme tout le monde ? » Geint Brittany.

« Sois tranquille, elle ne mord pas. Sauf si tu lui en donne l'ordre. » Expliqua la projection de son père. « Avant que notre portail temporel de la quatrième dimension ne soit détruit, nous avons pu aller la chercher pour toi au 87ème siècle. »

« Elle est génétiquement programmée pour répondre à tes commandes mentales. Elle te protégera des « bonnes âmes » qui nous on eut.»

« Un Dinosaure pour mes Sweet Sixteen ?... » Ironisa Mercedes, l'expression lointaine. Le dinosaure se lova contre elle, et elle leva le bras mécaniquement pour le laisser si emmitoufler. Remarquant trop tard son erreur, elle se contenta de rester figée pendant que le reptile lui lavé délicatement le visage de sa langue étrangement lisse.

« Okay, ça y est, je suis jalouse. » Commenta Brittany, passée outre le moment de terreur.

« Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. » Apaisa Mr. Jones, élicitant un 'nan, sans rire' de Quinn. « Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans l'abstrait. Le livre sacré de notre organisation. » De la main il désigna le fond du couloir, qui n'était en réalité qu'une salle. Au centre trônait un livre sur un socle.

« Il t'expliquera ce que nous avons fait et ce que toi, tu dois faire à présent. » Pressa sa femme.

Quinn se saisit prudemment du livre à deux mains, et l'apporta jusqu'à Mercedes, qui le feuilleta rapidement.

« C'est une blague ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? On dirait le langage chelou de Sam. »

« C'est du Na'avi. » Se défendit le blond d'une voix professorale.

« Ça te parait de l'hébreu, mais tout prendra sens lorsque tu le déchiffreras. » Rassura l'hologramme de son père, comme s'attendant à ce genre de réponse.

« Utilise la bague que les Pierces t'ont offerts pour tes dix-huit ans. » Conseilla Mrs. Jones.

« Une bague de mes parents ? » Questionna Brittany.

« J'en sais rien. » Se justifia Mercedes. « Et je n'ai que seize ans. »

L'hologramme devint plus transparents, les images formants des lignes distendues, annonçant la fin du message.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, va voir les membres survivants du cercle. Ils sont ta famille, à présent. » Termina sa mère.

« Des imbéciles lâches mènent le monde à sa perte. Mais l'avenir appartient aux grands esprits comme toi. Vole-leur le futur et fais le tien. Nous comptons sur toi. »

L'image se flouta dans un bruyant crépitement avant de disparaître complètement, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

Puis les adolescents explosèrent dans une cacophonie générale.

« Okay, euuuh, moi aussi je vous aime ? Vraiment, des cons jusqu'au bout. » Jura Mercedes, offusquée.

« Bon, on appelle la police, maintenant ? » Lança Quinn dans le vide, d'un air naturel.

« Pour leur dire quoi ? Que les Jones sont des voyageurs du temps ? On n'a toujours aucune preuve du meurtre ! » Raisonna Artie.

« Tu veux une preuve ? Les raptors dans la cave ! » Renchérit Sam, pointant du doigt le reptile, qui, après une profonde inspection, décida que Brittany n'était pas un danger potentiel, laissa la blonde lui gratter le poitrail en gazouillant gaiement.

« Le cirque Arlette Gruss a bien des tigres blancs, ça fait pas d'eux des criminels, juste… des gens spéciaux. Et géniaux. » Contra Brittany, frottant la peau écailleuse sous le menton du dinosaure.

« C'est vrai. On est sur un trop gros coup, on ne peut pas le gâcher comme ça. Il faut être sûr à 100%. Mais il n'empêche… Il va falloir neutraliser les vieux. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir de là où ils seront enfermés. Car sinon, comme disait Quinn, ils pourraient s'évader et… nous tuer. »

« Oui, Artie, mais maintenant, on a leur livre. » Fit Remarquer Quinn. « Apparemment, ils racontent tout ce qu'ils font dedans ? Donc, il aura certainement les localisations du… des corps. » Elle se racla la gorge. « Il faut juste qu'on déchiffre le code. On doit trouver la bague dont ils parlaient. Allons chez Brittany. »

A ces mots, Brittany leva la tête vers le groupe qui l'observait à présent. Son sourire s'évanouit, dissipant l'excitation de rencontrer un dinosaure pacifique et lui rappelant la situation présente.

« Mais… si ça se trouve, mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça. Ils ne sont pas méchants. Je veux dire, mon père pleure toujours devant E.T et ma mère ne mange même pas de viande. »

« Ouais, Hitler non plus. » Rappela Sam, récoltant un regard noir de la blonde. Il montra les paumes en signe de reddition.

« Si tu avais vu ce que nous avons vu chez Artie, Brittany. » Cajola Quinn, saisissant les mains de la plus grande blonde. « Tu te dis que tu n'as vu que deux personnes cagoulés qui aurait pu être tes parents, mais c'est eux. Ils ont poignardés une fille. Elle a crié. Elle s'est débattue. Ils sont restés sans rien faire. Pire, ils ont assistés. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. »

Brittany plissa les paupières avec force, se forçant à ravaler la boule dans sa gorge.

C'était justement ça, le problème, elle n'avait pas vu.

Et elle ne pouvait l'imaginer non plus.

« Je suis d'accord. Il faut aller chez Brittany. » Reprit Artie, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au reptile qui observait la scène avec intérêt. « Mais, euh, on en fait quoi de ça ? On ne va pas se balader dans les rues avec ce truc, on est à Lima, ici, pas Manhattan. Et qui sait si on peut se fier à ce que les Jones ont dit ? Je veux dire… c'est super flippant, comme bestiole. »

Réalisant qu'on parle de lui, le reptile regarda tour à tour Artie et sa… maîtresse.

« Mmmh, c'est vrai. » Avoua Mercedes, caressant l'échine courbée de son animal. Il gazouille de plaisir. Attendrie, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le papouiller. « Aww, désolée, mon chou, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Pour le moment. Tu vas retourner dans ta cachette quelques temps et je repasserais te prendre, d'accord ? » Le raptor siffla tristement. « Je sais, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra très bien. Je reviens vite. »

Une dernière caresse et l'animal s'enfonce dans la petite salle, les yeux rivés sur sa maîtresse qui lui faisait signe, une main sur la poitrine comme pour apaiser son émotivité.

« Et moi qui trouvait ma vie bizarre… » Commenta Quinn. Elle fut ignorée.

* * *

« Je vous jure, la prochaine baraque à laquelle on s'arrête, c'est moi qui conduit. » Maugréa Quinn à l'arrière du van.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours reléguées à l'arrière ? » S'indigna Mercedes à ses côtés.

« C'est raciste. » Confirma Brittany.

« T'es blanche, et t'étais à l'avant tout à l'heure. »

« Raciste des non-américains ? »

« Je suis Américaine. » Contra Quinn.

« Sérieux ? Je croyais que t'étais française. » S'étonna Brittany. « Je veux dire, ton vrai prénom c'est— »

« Tais-toi ! » Cria Quinn, se jetant sur la blonde, les envoyant voler sur la moquette du van. Elle fit une clé de tête à son amie, ce qui n'empêcha pas Brittany de ricaner victorieusement. « Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir échanger, devant ? » Demanda Mercedes. « Parce que ça s'ennuie et commence à tourner Girl Gone Wild part 8, ici. »

« Vous savez, on n'est pas obliger de faire ça. Je connais un endroit où on pourrait se planquer quelques temps, histoire de se poser. J'y vais à chaque fois que mes parents partent en vrille. » Proposa Sam, regardant avec amusement dans le rétroviseur.

« D'abord les preuves. » Expliqua Artie. « Ensuite, une fois qu'on a tout ce qu'ils nous faut, ça me parait être une idée acceptable. Personne n'est au courant ? »

« Nope. C'est privé. C'est ma cachette secrète. »

« Du moment que tu n'y sacrifie personne. » Moqua Mercedes.

« Non, j'ai juste ouvert un club gay. Hyper sélecte. Sur invitation arc-en-ciel seulement. »

« Encore, avec l'homosexualité refoulée. » Remarqua Quinn.

« On va t'appeler Sugar Tits. » Ria Brittany, écrasée sous Quinn.

« Sugar Tits te demande par où il doit faire passer son fabuleux van ! »

« Passe par devant. »

« Attend, t'es sérieuse ? » S'insurgea Artie, se retournant sur son siège.

« Ouaip. » Brittany se releva et vint se presser entre leurs deux sièges. « Mes parents sont super cool. Enfin, avant, en tout cas. La meilleure manière de passer inaperçu, avec eux, c'est d'être le plus bruyant et évident possible, de surtout rien changer dans l'attitude. Et de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là ce soir. Ils ont pris un avion pour New York après la réunion. Un truc à Broadway, ou je ne sais quoi. »

A moitié rassuré, Artie inspecta la blonde.

« T'es sûre qu'on peut encore leur faire confiance ? »

« En tout cas, ils sont pas là pour sûr, quoi qu'ils fassent. »

« T'es parents te laissent seule à la maison ? » Souffla Sam. « La chance. »

« Bienvenue chez les Pierces, Sugar Tits. » Énonça-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui pinçant un téton à travers son débardeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hey ! On ne déstabilise pas le conducteur ! »

« T'y comprend quelque chose, Sandra Bullock ? » Demanda Mercedes à l'arrière, observant Quinn analyser le manuscrit.

« Encore moins que les mots croisés du journal républicain de notre église. Mais on en saura sûrement plus une fois l'anneau en notre possession. »

« Ils nous l'ont volé ! » Siffla Sam dans une voix aigu et enfantine.

« Va falloir arrêter avec les impressions, Evans. » Ordonna Mercedes dans un claquement de langue.

« Il me fait plus peur que ton raptor. » Gloussa Brittany.

« Vous n'y connaissez rien en imitations, amatrices. » Il s'insurgea, plus ou moins vexé.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn étudia Mercedes, tournée vers la fenêtre, le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée.

« Ça va, Mercedes ? En oubliant les parents meurtriers, je veux dire. »

Mercedes tourna brièvement la tête vers la blonde peroxydée, songeuse.

« Tu sais, j'avais pas mal d'animaux de compagnies, quand j'étais petite. Que des rongeurs. Mes parents avaient horreur de ça. Channel et Escada sont rapidement morts— »

« Channel ? Escada ? »

« Mes cochons d'indes. »

« …T'appelles tes animaux— »

« Bref. » Trancha Mercedes avec un regard appuyé. « Mais j'avais un lapin adopté, Loboutin. Je l'adorais. Mes parents disaient que j'allais choper la mort avec ça. Un après-midi, je l'ai sorti dans le jardin. Le téléphone de la maison a sonné une demi-douzaine de fois, et vu que personne n'allait répondre, je me suis dévouée. » Elle expliqua, la voix basse. « Quand je suis revenue, Loboutin avait disparu. Mes parents ont dit qu'il avait dû s'enfuir par le portail. Mes parents, parfaits sur tous niveaux. Je ne leurs ai plus fait confiance, après ça. Je sais que ça parait pas grand-chose, mais… » Elle regarda Quinn droit dans les yeux. « J'avais fermé le portail. »

La blonde acquiesça, l'expression fragile.

Aucune des deux ne remarqua les deux globes rouges qui espionnait le van dans les fourrées à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

« Bonsoir, Hollywood ! » Héla Sam. Il prit une voix aiguë. « Ouuuuaaais, Sam !J'le crois pas ! Je suis trop faaaaaan ! Signe mon soutien-gorge ! »

« Tu payes vraiment pas l'électricité à tous les étages, toi… » Jugea Artie, regardant le garçon flirter avec des personnes imaginaires.

« Avec une baraque pareille, c'est facile d'oublier tous les problèmes du monde. » Commenta Mercedes, la tête levée pour prendre la maison dans son ensemble. « Et c'est moi avec la maison qui ressemble à une partie de Jumanji qui dit ça. »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose les filles ? » Appela Artie du bas des escaliers.

Quinn et Brittany apparurent du balcon du premier étage.

« De quoi faire passer Carrie Bradshaw pour une petite joueuse avec sa collection de pompes. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as le diadème de reine du lycée de ma mère sur la tête ? » Demanda Brittany, confuse.

« Je… Il était juste là, okay ? » Se défendit Quinn, rendant la parure avec regret. Brittany garda un regard suspicieux braqué sur elle. Elle avait vu le seigneur des anneaux, elle savait comment ce genre de plan finissait.

« On a fouillé toutes les armoires, boites à bijoux, le coffre… On a rien trouvé. » La blonde hésita. « Vous savez, peut être que mes parents ne sont pas réellement dans le coup. C'est des gens biens. »

« Je sais pas. » Admit Artie, levant au dessus de sa tête une étrange sculpture. « On a trouvé tout un tas de ces drôles de choses phalliques… ça et le costume. Tes parents sont du type éxotique ? »

En guise d'explication, l'adolescente haussa les épaules.

« Tout peut être considéré comme un sex-toy si on se sent assez brave. Localisation et Timing. Deux facteurs important. » Elle hocha la tête gravement pour appuyer ses dires.

« Regardez si vous ne trouvez pas un truc étrange, un interrupteur, un passage secret. » Opta d'ignorer Artie.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'ils planquent tous une cachette secrète chez eux ? » Interrogea Mercedes, fouillant les bibliothèques.

« Ils sont bien, ils sont bien… » Marmonna Quinn. « En attendant t'as vu ce qu'ils se tapent dans le frigo ? » Elle fit une moue dégoûtée.

Brittany tint la porte ouverte et inspecta, fronçant son nez.

« Ouais, c'est les trucs de ma mère, j'y touche pas. Et ça a l'air d'être là depuis trèèèès longtemps. » Elle toucha du bout du doigt une masse verte et grise. « Je ne serais pas surprise qu'un truc commence à nous parler, là-dedans. »

Répugnées, elles claquèrent la porte du frigo, et retournèrent dans le salon.

« Et la foule en délire scande son nom : 'Sam !' 'Sam !', le héros des temps modernes ! Oh, mais voilà Captain America lui-même, venu féliciter la relève— »

« Bon, ça va, ça va, on a compris, t'as trouvé quoi ? » S'impatienta Artie, jaloux de la découverte potentiel du garçon. Il n'avait rien trouvé depuis son arrivé, à part peut être les déviances sexuelles des parents de Brittany.

Mercedes tapota l'épaule du blond avec sympathie. « Tu as trouvé l'anneau ? »

« Nan, mais en fouillant le bureau de Mr. Pierce, j'ai trouvé son testament. »

« Euh, okay ? »

« C'est comme chez 'Cedes. » Développa Sam, tenant une liasse de feuilles. « Les parents de Britt lui ont laissés des instructions sur ce qu'elle doit faire après leur mort. »

« Il a raison, Artie, c'est une belle découverte. Les filles ! »

« Y'a écrit quoi dessus ? » Quinn accourut dans le salon.

« Hey ! C'est privé ! » Fit remarquer Brittany, trottant derrière.

« T'inquiètes, Blondinette, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Ils ne t'ont pas laissé de dinosaure, juste leur fortune, biens immobiliers. Ennui total. » Détailla la brune.

« La dernière page. » Leur attention se tourna vers Artie. « A notre chère fille Bretagne, nous léguons ceci, qu'elle y veille avec soin. » Il leva une simple feuille. « Et y'a juste ça dessus. »

La feuille était vierge à l'exception d'un simple caducée barré un épais trait rouge.

« Ton nom, c'est Bretagne ? » Chuchota Sam.

« Et oui, Samuel. Il n'y a que Mercedes qui n'utilise pas de diminutif. » Rappela-t-elle, et le garçon tira la langue à l'entente de son nom complet.

« Ils t'offrent un caducée… ? Un hôpital ? Ça a peut-être à voir avec les Mottas. » Proposa Mercedes, nageant dans la confusion.

« Mais ni toi ni Artie n'avait de liens avec d'autres familles dans les testaments laissés. Ça ne peut pas être ça. » Répudia Quinn, les mains sur les hanches.

Brittany se trémoussa sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai… j'ai le même symbole sur mon bracelet médical. » Marmonna-t-elle, levant le bras pour montrer une chaîne avec un petit boitier.

« T'as un bracelet médical ! » S'étonna Sam. « Je suis vraiment au courant de rien. »

« Je m'étais demandée à quoi il te servait… » Divagua Mercedes.

« C'est peut-être pour te dire de ne plus le porter ? » Devina Quinn, tirant sur la monture.

« Pourquoi ? » S'interrogea Brittany, saisissant la feuille de testament. « Mes parents me l'ont donné quand j'avais quatre ans. C'est une technologie Stark. Je suis très allergique à la pénicilline. Ils m'ont toujours interdit de l'enlever, et vu que je le trouve cool, je ne l'ai jamais retiré. »

« Tu le sais, ou c'est tes parents qui te l'ont dit ? » Pressa Artie.

« Ils ne mentiraient pas là-dessus. » Nia-t-elle, lui offrant un regard désapprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Brittany ? Apparemment, tu ne remets jamais tes parents en cause et obéis sans réfléchir. Tu veux nous prouver le contraire ? Enlève-le. »

Cette fois-ci, Brittany le toisa.

« T'es dingue ? Je ne vais pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour te faire plaisir. Je les connais, si ça se trouve, c'est juste pour me dire qu'ils ne veulent pas que je fasse médecine. Ils sont déjà pas très chaud pour que je sois recrutée par MIT. Ils pensent que je devrais suivre ma vraie passion et passer des castings de danse. »

« Des parents qui ne veulent pas que leurs enfants fassent médecine ? » Répéta Artie, condescendant.

« Wow, on échange ? » Plaisanta Sam.

Brittany serra les dents.

« Okay. » Elle tire sur le bracelet, qui s'ouvre dans un cliquetis. « Tu le veux ? Prend-le. Ça ira bien avec tes jambes. »

« Brittany- » Prévint Mercedes devant l'air blessé du garçon mais toute tentative de discussion fut coupée court par un grondement comme coup de tonnerre et une onde de choc qui fit reculer tous les adolescents de plusieurs pas, les genoux fléchis, les bras levés, protégeant leur visage.

Lorsque le calme revint, ils relâchèrent lentement leurs position et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Brittany se tenait toujours au milieu du groupe, du moins, ce qui ressemblait à Brittany. Après tout, il n'y avait pas tant de changement que cela. C'était toujours son visage et ses vêtements. Mais sa peau d'ordinaire ivoire s'était changée en une teinte nacrée : vert, rose, bleu et jaune s'y relayaient, un doux faisceau de lumière irradiant tout son corps. Ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient à de la lave blanche liquide, des perles de lumières faisant scintiller tout son corps.

« Wowowow— » S'exclama-t-elle, pétrifiée. Puis elle sembla prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. « Je—je crois que je brûle. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire quand on brûle ? » Paniqua-t-elle. « Ah oui ! Stop, drop, and roll ! »

« Est-ce que—est ce que ça te fait mal ? » Balbutia Sam.

La blonde resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre, confuse.

« Non. »

« On dirait que Picasso t'as vomi dessus. » Lui décrivît-il. « Et que Lady Gaga passait par là, t'as vu, et t'as éternué dessus. »

« C'est pas drôle ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle, tapant du pied. « Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est quoi, ça ! »

« Un ange ? »

« Une mutante ? »

« Pas que ce soit une tare, mais elle est pas un peu vieille pour ça ? Le gène X se réveille vers douze, treize ans max, non ? » Récita de mémoire Quinn.

« Attendez, attendez… » Interrompit Artie, pinçant l'arrête de son nez par-dessus ses lunettes. « Avant qu'ils ne sacrifient la fille. Mon père—mon père a dit 'Le plan des Pierces pour nos ennemies d'un autre monde', non ? Et si… » Il étudia Brittany du regard avant de reprendre. « Et si tes parents venaient d'un autre monde ? »

« Quoi ? » Articula-telle. « Tu veux dire…comme Hannah Montana ? »

« Non. Je pensais plutôt à une autre planète. »

« Une Alien ? » Souffla Sam. « C'est possible, je veux dire, t'as des pouvoirs d'un autre monde, et ce bracelet les neutralise, comme la kryptonite et Superman ! »

« Superman n'existe pas. » Rétorqua Artie, sombre. « Et ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, tout ça... »

« Parce que les voyageurs du temps, si ? L'invasion des Chitauris à New York l'année dernière, tous les Asgardiens et les Krees, on sait qu'il y a des aliens sur Terre. Pourquoi pas Brittany ? » Rationalisa Mercedes.

« C'est vrai, y'en a de plus en plus, que les médias en parlent ou non. »

Ne remarquant pas la détresse montante de Brittany, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'elle commença à monologuer d'une voix suspicieusement aiguë.

« Alors, quoi ? Mes parents sont des extra-terrestres ? Je suis la fille d'envahisseurs !? Fille de criminels, De menteurs ? Et moi, je ne suis même pas humaine !? Anormale, encore une fois ? »

Les yeux brillants, elle s'affaissa sur elle-même, les mains dans les cheveux.

« J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir ! » Cracha-t-elle, dramatique. « J'étais plus heureuse avant ! J'en ai marre de cette histoire, c'est fini, je préfère mourir que— » Elle s'interrompit en réalisant que les autres semblaient bien plus petit qu'elle à présent. Baissant les yeux, elle vit le sol. Sur lequel ne reposaient plus ses pieds. « Je—je vole ? »

Hébétés, ils restèrent tous plantés là. Un lent sourire fendit le visage de Brittany, toute contrariété oubliée.

« Je vole ! » S'écria-t-elle, fendant l'air. Elle éclata de rire et ne fut qu'interrompue par le plafond qui rencontra avec vigueur son crane dans un bruit mouillé. Elle chuta lourdement au sol.

Ils grognèrent tous en cœur, dans diverses grimaces.

« Je vole ! » Répéta Brittany, en décollant son visage du plancher, radieuse, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle s'élança à nouveau.

« Sur une échelle de Superman à Loki… » Chuchota Sam à Quinn. « Tu crois qu'elle prend comment le fait d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle croyait être ? »

« Deadpool. »

* * *

« Vous me cherchiez, Lieutenant Schuester ? »

« Ah, Howard. Entre, et ferme la porte. » Répondit aimablement l'officier, un sourire bienveillant étiré sur ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas pour un sermon. Parle-moi du jeune allumé que tu as reçu. »

« Ah ouais ! » Se rappela Howard. « C'était juste un gosse qui voulait me faire croire que ses parents étaient des super-vilains ! » Ria-t-il. « Je reçois toujours un ou deux appels de ce genre. »

« Oui, j'imagine. » Commenta Schuester, complaisant.

« Il m'a dit... Oh, attendez, il a dit que c'était une organisation appelée « The Pride » ou un truc du genre. Ils ont de l'imagination, les gosses d'aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, je vois ça. » Le lieutenant tapa sur la table. « Bon, eh bien, si c'est tout ce que vous avez ce soir, pas la peine de vous faire rester pour ça. Rentrer chez vous, Howard. Vous le méritez. »

« Vraiment !? » Jubila l'homme. « Merci, Monsieur ! Ça va faire plaisir à ma femme ! »

« J'imagine ! Je sais ce que c'est, avec Emma à m'attendre à la maison. »

« C'est vrai. Bon week-end lieutenant ! »

Une fois Howard passé le seuil de la porte, le visage du lieutenant tomba. Dans une grimace, il se pencha vers le téléphone, et composa un numéro bien trop familier.

« Vous savez quelle heure il est, Schuester ? » Gronda la voix.

« Quatre heure du matin, Mr. Abrams. » Lui répondit calmement l'homme.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de jouer au malin, William. »

« Et j'espère que vous savez où est votre fils, Monsieur. »

Il entendit le cliquetis d'une lampe de chevet.

« Comment ça ? » Finit par demander l'homme, à voix basse.

« Il semblerait que l'on ait un problème, Monsieur… »

* * *

« Artie ? tu dors, mon grand ? » Souffla Mr. Abrams, laissant la porte de la chambre entrouverte, il s'avança vers le lit.

Dans son dos, la lumière du couloir faisait luire le poignard qu'il dissimulait.

* * *

**To be continued ...?**

**Encore plus de questions, et pas tant de réponses que ça, il va falloir attendre un peu avant que les enfants ne commencent à gratter au bon endroit ! Laissez moi vos impressions ! Toodles !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre trois et... toujours plus de questions sans réponses ? D'autres pouvoirs sont revelés et une première confrontation s'impose !**

* * *

« Mark, Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? » Chuchota Diana Abrams, se faufilant derrière son mari.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. » La rassura-t-il. « Je veux juste lui expliquer que le sacrifice auquel il a assisté n'était qu'une mise en scène. »

Il souleva la couette découvrant la tête… d'un Captain America grandeur nature.

« Où est ce qu'il a trouvé ça ? » S'étonna sa femme, perdant toute combativité l'espace d'un instant.

« Peu importe ! Arthur est au courant et il est surtout dans la nature ! »

« Au courant, c'est vague. Que sait-il exactement ? »

« Mon indic' de la police dit qu'il les a appelé. D'après lui ses parents font partis d'une organisation appelé « The Pride » et aurait sacrifié une jeune femme durant un rituel. »

« C'est…. Très au courant. » Admit sa femme. « Prévenons les autres. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu retrouves ma tête dans notre lit, ensuite ? Les Pierces seront particulièrement intransigeants. Tu les connais. »

« Mais sans eux, on ne retrouvera jamais Artie. C'est un vrai petit stratège en herbe. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils comprendront. Tu crois qu'Artie aurait fait ça tout seul ? »

Il apprécia sa femme du regard avant de sortir son téléphone.

« Cela ne va pas être facile, il pourrait être n'importe où »

* * *

« Hahahahahahaha, Woooooooouh ! »

Dans le jardin de la résidence des Pierces, quatre adolescents regardaient le vol des lucioles.

Non, juste celui de Brittany.

C'est déjà une grosse luciole en soi.

« Tu crois que nos parents pourraient nous imaginer fuguer…. Chez les parents des autres ? » Questionna Mercedes, le nez en l'air.

« L'univers apprécie toujours une bonne dose d'ironie. »

« Brittany ! » Vociféra Artie. « Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Descend de là ! »

Plongeant en piquet, Brittany le rasa de près et il dut faire un bond sur le côté pour l''éviter.

« Tu rigoles ? » Lança-t-elle, jetant la tête en arrière. « Le voisin le plus proche est à des kilomètres à la- oof ! »

Oubliant un instant sa trajectoire, elle percuta Sam de plein fouet, les envoyant valdinguer au sol.

« Désolée, Sam. Ce n'est pas encore au point. » Admit-elle, avachit sur ses genoux.

« C'est cool. » Rassura-t-il, souriant comme un idiot.

Quinn s'accroupit à côté d'eux et saisit la main de Brittany, caressant la peau de ses doigts.

« Ça fait quoi, Britt ? » Murmura-t-elle, hypnotisée.

« C'est toutes les meilleures sensations du monde. C'est du chocolat devant ton programme favori, c'est une super note à ton exam, c'est s'allonger au soleil sur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, c'est un bain brulant après avoir joué dans la neige, c'est… tenir la main de la personne qui nous plait. » Elle regarda Quinn jouer avec ses doigts.

« Dis comme ça, ça donne tellement envie. » Confessa son amie, le regard dans le vague.

« Ouais. Mais c'est dur aussi. Je pensais que ce serait comme courir, mais c'est plutôt comme nager. ça tire sur le dos et les abdos. Mais ça vaut le coup. » Confirma Brittany, recouvrant la main étrangère avec la sienne. « Ça me ferait presque oublier que je ne suis pas humaine. »

Devant l'air vulnérable de Brittany, Quinn la rassembla dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, Britt. »

« Aller, il est l'heure de redescendre sur terre. » Brusqua Artie, observant les deux blondes du coin de l'œil. Il tendit à la plus grande le bracelet.

« Tu veux que je le remettes ? » Abasourdie, Brittany ne bougea pas. « Mais il représente tous les mensonges de mes parents. »

« Ouais, et ta couverture aussi. Il neutralise tes pouvoirs. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quinn hocha la tête, et Brittany obéit, une moue prenant forme sur son visage.

« En tout cas, ça relève le niveau du jeu. » Conclut Sam. « Si Britt peut déjà faire tout ça en à peine quelques minutes, de quoi sont capables ses parents ? »

« Ce sera eux dont il faudra se méfier jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Concéda Mercedes.

« Des mafieux, des voyageurs du temps, des aliens, des savants fous si on se fie aux parents de Sam, des sorciers pour Quinn… J'ai pas hâte de savoir pour Sugar. » Gémis Artie.

« En parlant de Sugar. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher. » Rappela Mercedes. « Ça devient très sérieux tout ça, et comme tu dis, on ne sait pas de quoi sont capables ses parents. »

« Elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous. » Admit Sam, s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

« C'est le meilleur moyen de la préserver. Il faut la récupérer. Si on lui cache la vérité, on fait comme nos parents. » Expliqua Quinn.

Brittany se contenta d'hocher la tête, shootant dans des cailloux.

« Merde, c'est pas faux. » Concéda Artie, se frottant le front de dépit. « Mais comment monter une opération viable pour enlever Sugar au milieux de la nuit sans l'effrayer ou se faire choper ? C'est une véritable Alarme ambulante. »

« Hey, dites, on pourrait aller chez moi, avant ? » Demanda Sam en levant la main.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben on a découvert l'affaire chez toi, un dinosaure chez Mercedes, les origine de Brittany chez elle, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'attend chez moi. » Expliqua-t-il en se relevant, frottant ses mains.

« Tu crois que c'est une chasse au trésor, ou quoi ? » S'énerva Artie. « La vie d'une enfant est en jeu ! »

« Ouais, et si je trouve un truc utile chez moi, ça nous donnera plus de chance de réussir à la sauver. » Rétorqua le blond. « Je connais mes parents. J'ai une bonne idée de ce que je pourrais y trouver. »

« Wow, il est logique. » S'étonna Quinn. « C'est très agaçant. »

Se tournant vers Brittany et Mercedes, il les vit opiner du chef à sa suggestion.

« Okay. » Soupira Artie. « On y va. C'est sur le chemin de toute façon. »

« Je conduis ! » S'écria Quinn soudainement.

« Non ! » Haleta Sam, lui courant après.

« Dites, vous avez pas vu un truc dans les buissons, là ? » Demanda Mercedes, plissant les yeux.

Brittany et Artie échangèrent un regard.

« Non. »

« J'ai dû rêver… »

« Tu flippes ? » Taquina Brittany, lui adressant un sourire plein de dents.

« Ouais. Je préfèrerais si mon raptor était là. » Avoua-t-elle. « Et mon lisseur cheveux. »

« Moi aussi. Il est cool. Ton dino. Mais le lisseur aussi, je suppose. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Mercedes, moi il me fait plus flipper que mes parents. »

« T'es trop froussard, Artie. Détend-toi. »

« Facile à dire, Astro-girl. »

« Vous allez à l'arrière, tous les deux, avec Sam. »

Parmi les buissons des Pierces, Deux yeux luisants suivaient avidement les événements.

* * *

« La prochaine fois qu'on découvre que nos parents sont d'horribles meurtriers et que l'on doit fuir, prévenez-moi à l'avance, je ferai une grosse sieste, parce que là, je suis claquée. » Bailla Mercedes sur le siège passager.

« Parle-m 'en donc. » Rajouta Quinn derrière le volant. « Je vais faire un bon usage du super percolateur des Evans. »

« Y'a pas de café pour les voleuses. » Bourgeonna Sam, relégué à l'arrière, les bras croisés.

« Fais pas la gueule, Sam. Ton van est entre de meilleures mains. »

« Ça, ce n'est pas sûr… » Maugréa Artie.

Quinn fit une embardée, résultant en une collision entre les deux garçons. Le front de Brittany percuta la vitre, mais elle ne broncha pas.

« T'as dit quoi ? » Demanda Quinn d'une voix mielleuse. Elle regarda à travers le rétroviseur central. « Comment va Britt ? » Murmura-t-elle discrètement à l'adresse de Mercedes.

La brune se pencha en avant pour apercevoir le reflet de leur amie.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » Hésita-t-elle. « Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est parti de chez elle. »

« Ouais… Moi aussi, j'accuserais le coup, si je venais d'apprendre que je n'étais même pas née sur cette planète. » Sympathisa Quinn, se mordillant la lèvre. « Mais j'aime pas la voir comme ça. C'est- c'est pas elle. C'est pas Britt. »

Mercedes posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller. On est tous dans la même galère. Je sais qu'on fait une drôle d'équipe, mais c'est justement nos parents qu'ils l'ont créé, en nous soudant. On se connait depuis notre naissance. Et Brittany… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde et secoua la tête, souriante. « C'est un sacré numéro, c'est clair, et parfois je me demande si elle vit vraiment sur cette planète. Désolée, mauvais jeu de mots. » S'excusa-t-elle devant le regard mi amusé mi- agacé de la conductrice. « Mais malgré ses extravagances, c'est la personne qui encaisse le mieux que je connaisse. Elle rebondit de tout. Elle est forte. Peut-être même plus forte que nous. Alors inquiète-toi pour toi, fille de sorciers, parce que si ça se trouve, elle va tous nous coiffer au poteau. » Plaisanta Mercedes.

Quinn ria avec elle.

« T'as peut être pas tort, Marty McFly. »

« Oh, nan, tous mais pas ça- »

« Cinq Gigawatts ? Mais je devais être complètement dans les nuages, Marty ! » S'exclama Sam d'une voix cartoonesque, pressant son visage entre leurs sièges.

« Tu vois ce que tu as déclenché ? » Accusa Mercedes, pointant du doigt le garçon et manquant de l'éborgner.

« Au moins il fait plus la tête. » Nargua Quinn, enlevant une main du volant pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.

« Attend que je récupère les joujoux de mon père. » Menaça-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Je vais renvoyer ton popotin bien rond au Michigan à coup de lasers à protons. » Il réfléchit. « Ou de dino mécanique. »

« Hu-uh. Même pas en rêve. » Rectifia Mercedes. « Le dino est à moi. »

« On est arrivé. » Précisa Artie, ramenant les trois adolescents sur terre.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit à nouveau, toute trace d'amusement envolée.

« Oh, gare-toi là. » Sam montra du doigt un chemin de graviers menant à une cabane en bois à côté de la maison.

« Quoi, là ? Mais c'est tout près de ta maison. »

« T'inquiète, on ne peut pas voir la cabane de la maison. Mes parents passent tout leur temps libre là-dedans, et aiment pas être dérangés. » Il se détacha rapidement et sauta hors du van, trottant déjà jusqu'à l'abri.

« Ça ne peut pas être très sain. » Analysa Quinn devant le minuscule cabanon.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Moi, je trouve ça barbant le bricolage, sauf si c'est des trucs à la Tony Stark. Ils ont surement pleins de trucs cachés dedans. »

« Okay. Et comment on rentre ? » Demanda Artie, dénonçant le cadenas.

« Pas vraiment de passe ou de bouton secret, là. » Remarqua Mercedes.

« Je peux le faire sauter. » Se manifesta Brittany. Surpris, ils firent volte-face.

« Comment ? »

Elle leva une main, gigotant les doigts.

« Avec mes pouvoirs. Si je concentre les rayons juste sur mon doigt, je peux balancer du jus. »

Quinn l'observa étrangement, avant qu'un éclat de compréhension traverse ses yeux.

« T'y réfléchis depuis combien de temps ? »

La plus âgée croisa les bras, pensive.

« Depuis qu'on est parti de chez moi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu tirais ta tête d'enterrement ? Je croyais que tu déprimais à cause de ton statut non-terrien ! »

« Oh, non, ça, c'est déjà passé. Je veux dire, si E.T et Avatar peuvent le faire, alors moi aussi. Mais il y a tellement de potentiel avec ces pouvoirs, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. »

Personne ne put rajouter quoique ce soit à la conversation lorsque Sam abattit la tête d'une pelle contre le cadenas, le brisant.

« Vous vous prenez trop la tête. » Prévint-il, laissant tomber l'outil. La porte en bois s'entrouvrit, découvrant un gigantesque laboratoire, rempli de gadgets en tout genre.

« Euuh. » Commença Artie. Il ressortit quelques secondes, évaluant la taille de la cabane, avant de rentrer à nouveau. « C'est une idée ou ça parait vachement plus petit vu de l'extérieur ? »

« C'est un tour à la Harry Potter. » Confirma Mercedes, émerveillée.

Brittany titilla du doigt un drôle d'engin cliquetant furieusement.

« J'espère qu'ils ont une machine à voyager dans le temps. »

« C'est flippant, tous ces trucs. » Commenta Quinn, refusant de toucher à quoique ce soit. « Fais attention, Brittany. Qui sait ce que tu peux trouver… »

« Deux génies pareilles… » Souffla Mercedes.

« Avec un benêt de fils comme moi, je sais. » Termina Sam. « Mon père me le répète sans arrêt. Je ne suis pas le produit escompté. Dommage que moi, ils ne puissent pas me réparer. Crois-moi qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait. »

Voyant l'air contrarié du garçon, Mercedes serra son bras contre elle.

« Je suis désolée, Sam. »

Il lui sourit de manière rassurante.

« Ça va, 'Cedes. Toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est. Tes parents sont des vrais cons. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Oh, je sais. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'ils étaient nés au mauvais siècle, mais maintenant je me demande s'ils ne sont pas actuellement _nés_ dans un autre siècle. »

« On sait tous ce que sait. » Murmura Quinn, les yeux baissés.

« Pas moi. » Rétorqua Brittany, la voix tranchante. Elle semblait beaucoup plus instable depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, et ils ne savaient comment aborder cette nouvelle facette de la blonde.

« Je crois qu'il y a une cervelle dans ce truc. » Fit diversion Artie, diffusant la situation.

« Et y'a comme un drôle de portail, là-bas, n'y touchez pas. » Prévint Quinn.

« C'est quoi, ça… » Grommela Sam, se débattant avec une étrange paire de lunettes en forme de croix. Il les plaça sur ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. « Nom d'un Vulcan ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il ne fit aucun doute qu'il venait de trouver une paire de lunettes à rayon X, comme en témoigne la vision de rêve que ces dernières lui offre, dévoilant les corps nus de ses deux amies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? » Demanda Quinn, les hanches miraculeusement dissimulées par une table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Insista Brittany, portant un énorme casque contre sa poitrine, les bras tendus dans l'effort.

« Rien ! » Le garçon releva les lunettes sur son front, les joues en feu. « Rien du tout !...putain, t'es gaulée comme Miss Marvel ! »

« Quoi ? » Begaya Brittany en retour.

« De mieux en mieux, jeune homme. »

Les yeux s'agrandissant de terreur, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle voix. Pétrifiés, ils restèrent immobiles face aux Evans et aux Fabrays, gardant la porte du laboratoire.

« Maman !? » Cria Sam, trébuchant en arrière.

« T'es privé de sortit jusqu'à tes 21 ans. »

« Au moins. » Ajouta son père.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Cracha Quinn, sur la défensive.

« Et toi, alors, jeune fille ? La mère d'Artie a appelé, elle cherchait son fils. C'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que vous aviez disparu aussi. » Gronda Russel Fabray de toute sa hauteur.

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre, on vous a cherché partout. » Réprimanda sa femme. « Et on vous trouve ici ! Vous faites quoi ? De l'ecstasy ? »

« Peu importe. » Trancha Clark Evans. « Ils faut les faire sortir d'ici. Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Brava Sam, d'immenses gants métalliques habillant ses mains. « Tu vas utiliser tes joujoux pour nous punir ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Assez, Samuel ! » Tonna son père.

« Chéri ! Il a les fistigons ! » S'inquiéta sa mère. « S'il réussi à s'en servir… »

« Tu ne me laisses aucun choix, Samuel. » Levant sa montre vers son fils, il enclencha un bouton, et un long rayon d'un vert fluorescent fila jusqu'à l'adolescent, l'envoyant valser contre les armoires remplies. Il tomba dans un fracas de boulons, inerte.

« Sam ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » Cria Brittany.

Artie lui arracha son bracelet.

« Vas-y, Starfire ! »

Tous les occupants de la salle se cabrèrent brusquement, aveuglés par l'intense lumière émise par le corps de la blonde.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« La fille Pierce ! Elle a découvert ses dons ! »

« On—on est au courant de tous ! » Vociféra Artie. « On sait pour vous ! »

« Ça, j'en doute, petit. »

Une étrange lueur recouvra les quatre adultes de la tête au pieds, et en un clin d'œil leurs tenues de citoyens lambda se transformèrent, mutant en leur costumes de rituel.

« **_Nnirakrhitnsin._** » Récita Russel, son manuscrit tenu ouvert devant lui.

Une colonne d'eau puissante surgit du sol pour venir soulever Brittany, projetant avec violence dans les airs. L'eau se modela à sa peau, l'enveloppant complètement dans une sphère aquatique.

« Brittany ! »

« On se calme, les enfants. » Judy tendit son sceptre, une masse collante venant recouvrir et plaquer Artie contre un mur.

« J'y crois pas. » Moqua Quinn avec dégoût. « Et dire que vous allez à l'église tous les dimanches. »

« La foi, c'est compliqué, chérie. Mais crois-moi, ça me fera plus de mal à moi qu'à toi ! »

Judy se jeta sur sa fille, sceptre en avant. Essayant de se dégager, Quinn hoqueta lorsque le sceptre passa à travers sa cage thoracique, pénétrant lentement son corps pour ne plus en ressortir.

« Le sceptre ! » S'écria sa mère. « Son corps… l'absorbe ? »

Choquée, Quinn chercha la table à tâtons. Sentant ses doigts buter contre un engin métallique, elle referma les doigts dessus.

« Réveille-toi, maman, réveille-toi, bon dieu ! »

Judy s'effondra au sol, immobile, lorsque Quinn lui abattit l'invention sur le crane.

« Quinn, non ! » Cria Madame Evans.

« Ça suffit, petite ! »

« Occupez-vous de Mercedes, je m'occupe de ma fille ! » Cracha Russell.

Mercedes se réfugia au fond du laboratoire, les mains recouvrant ses oreilles.

« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, aidez-moi… »

« Tu peux t'aider toi-même, Mercedes. Met fin à cette mascarade et rentre avec nous. »

Les Evans ne purent rien ajouter, Le vélociraptor de Mercedes déboulant à travers le laboratoire, mâchoires à l'affût.

« Qu'est-ce que— »

« Yes ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama Mercedes, victorieuse.

« Aaaah ! »

« Dégage ! »

« Meurs, créature. » Russell tourna la page de son manuscrit. « _**VishninnRrk—**_ »

Quinn, dans une bouffée d'adrénaline, se jeta à corps perdu contre lui, bousculant le livre.

Libérée de sa prison d'eau, Brittany chuta lourdement sur le sol, une main sur la gorge, recrachant une giclée d'eau.

« Brittany ! Le doigt ! »

Toussant et crachotant, la blonde tourna la tête vers Artie, collé au mur.

« Quoi ? »

« Le coup du doigt ! Fais le contre Mr. Fabray ! Vite ! Quinn ne va pas tenir ! »

« Quoi ? Le père de Quinn ? Mais je peux pas, et si— »

« Il a essayé de te noyer, Brittany ! Tu les vois hésiter, eux ? »

Joignant les deux mains ensembles, elle visa de ses index l'imposante silhouette de Russell Fabray, triomphant au-dessus de Quinn, et relâcha son étrange énergie corporelle à travers le membre tendu. Un rayon coloré vint trouver cible sur le torse de l'homme, lui arrachant un cri. Il tomba à la renverse, et ne se releva pas.

« Il va bien ? » S'inquiéta Brittany, à genoux.

« Oublie, Brittany, viens me détacher ! »

Elle pointa le doigt- quelque peu tremblant- aussi méticuleusement que possible autour de la silhouette chétive du garçon.

« Mercedes ! Dis à Norbert le dragon d'y aller mollo avec les parents de Sam. »

« T'as entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'animal, s'adossant sur son arrière train pointé vers le ciel. « Tu ne les tue pas. Tu les secoue juste un peu. »

« Quinn ? » Artie s'approcha doucement de Quinn, immobile au-dessus du corps de ses parents.

La jeune fille retroussa ses lèvres dans une expression haineuse, se frottant la poitrine.

« Aucun regret. » Cracha-t-elle.

Il fit preuve de compassion, et ignora les larmes coulant le long de son visage.

« Aide-moi à porter Sam. Brittany, tu sais conduire, hein ? »

« Euh, ouais. Pas de problème. »

« Mercedes, on se tire. »

« Aller, viens, ma poule. » Elle tapa affectueusement le dos de son animal. « Tu sais qu'on s'y fait très vite, à toi. »

* * *

« Bordel, personne ne sait donc conduire, ici ?! »

« Désolée, Quinn, j'ai appris à conduire sur une voiture européenne ! » S'excusa Brittany. « Vous avez la vie facile, les américains, avec vos boites de vitesses. Cette voiture prend plus de mauvais tournants que l'administration de Bush !»

Quinn pinça le visage, suspicieuse.

« T'es sûre que t'as le droit de conduire, ici ? »

Brittany leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, songeuse.

« On est dans quel Etat ? »

Alarmée, Quinn hoqueta.

« Ohio. »

« Oh, alors tout va bien. » Rassura Brittany dans un sourire. Quinn lui rendit une grimace qui se voulait amicale. « C'est l'autre O dans lequel je n'ai pas le droit d'opérer un véhicule à moteur. »

« L'Oklahoma ou l'Oregon ? »

« Nan, pas ceux-là…. Ottawa, je crois. »

Quinn cligna des yeux.

« C'est- c'est au Canada. »

Brittany se contenta de lui offrir un regard morne sur un visage inexpressif. Quinn se redressa sur son siège, la main glissant subtilement jusqu'à la poignée de porte.

« Okay. En attendant, on se la joue pas GTA, lève le pied. »

« Il faut rester discret, donc pas d'infractions. » Rappela Artie, levant les jambes de Sam au-dessus de sa tête à l'arrière pour irriguer correctement son corps, Mercedes tenant ses épaules.

« On va où ? » Brittany se tourna brièvement.

« A l'hôpital ! » Tempêta Quinn, tirant le visage de Brittany avec force vers la route. « J'ai une barre dans le corps ! »

« Ouais, là, je suis pas sûre qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose… » Douta Brittany, poussant sur ses lèvres de manière dubitative.

« Uuuuuurgh… »

« Sam se réveille ! »

« Comment tu te sens, vieux ? »

Le garçon roula sur son flanc, vomissant toute une litanie de syllabes incompréhensibles.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite post-victoire au match de foot. Ou que le Fauve fasse des claquettes sur mon crâne. »

Une longue langue râpeuse balaya son visage.

« Dîtes moi que c'était Mercedes. »

L'intéressée lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre.

« Noooon, pas le dino ! » Gémit-il, se détournant de l'animal qui fit le tour, accroupis dans le van pour continuer sa toilette du garçon.

« Tu vois, qu'il est pas méchant ! » Défendit Mercedes. « Et il nous a sauvé de tes parents. » Expliqua-t-elle au blond.

« Vous vous en êtes sorties comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quinn et Brittany nous ont fait un show digne de la WWE. »

« Surtout Quinn. » Taquina Brittany, derrière le volant.

« Ton père t'as agressé, Sam. »

« Ouais, c'est pas la première fois. »

« Wow, okay, et bien espérons que c'est la dernière. Vu que personne n'est mourant, je propose qu'on aille direct aux flics et qu'on— »

Artie fut interrompu par Beyonce, ou plutôt par la sonnerie de portable de Mercedes.

« Comment il peut sonner, je l'ai éteint… »

« Oooh, c'est 'Drunk in love' ? »

« Je préfère 'Who run the world'. »

Ignorant les deux blondes à l'avant, elle décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Mercedes ? Tu nous déçois énormément, ton père et moi. »

« Ooh, géniale, c'est la génitrice. »

« Arrête immédiatement ces enfantillages, sinon… »

« Sinon, quoi ? » Provoqua Mercedes. « Tu vas couper mon argent de poche ? Tu vas me priver de sortie le week-end ? »

« …Sinon, nous serons forcés de punir votre jeune amie Sugar à votre place. »

Avec horreur, les cinq adolescents se réunirent autour de la photo envoyée sur le téléphone de Mercedes. Sugar, paisiblement endormie dans son lit, ne pouvait voir ses parents penchés au-dessus d'elle, leurs yeux illuminant la pièce de leur lueur fuchsias menaçantes.

* * *

« Ça y est, j'ai dit aux enfants de se rendre dans une heure ou on exécute Sugar. » Confirma Mrs. Jones. Les Mottas s'affairèrent autour du lit de Sugar, bordant sa couette et caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont croire qu'on va tuer une petite fille ? » Douta Mr. Jones. « Que les Mottas tueraient leur propre enfant ? »

« D'après Mark, Ils ont assisté au meurtre de la victime. »

« Ils nous ont vu sacrifier une jeune fille, tu imagines ce qu'ils doivent penser de nous ? » Se désola Ildo Motta.

« Ils auraient su pour The Pride à leurs dix-huit ans, chéri. Ils savent juste plus tôt que prévu. Il faut leurs faire comprendre. »

« Tu es sûr que ta fille ne risque pas de se réveiller, doc' ? »

Ildo caressa la joue de Sugar.

« Elle a été endormi télépathiquement. » Assure-t-il. « C'est très efficace. »

« C'est ça qu'ils nous auraient fallu pour Mercedes quand elle était gosse. »

« Ou quand elle se permet d'être insolente. Ou de beugler à travers cette horripilante machine à karaoké. » Réfléchit sa femme. Elle fronça le visage, mécontente. « Es-tu vraiment obliger d'utiliser cette hache, Dale ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur des armes d'un passé alternatif. »

« Stacy, je sais que ce sont des gosses, mais ils ont l'air— »

« Maman ? » Gémit Sugar. Tous les adultes de la pièce sursautèrent.

« Mince, elle émerge ! » Siffla Victoria, tirant sur le masque de résilles recouvrant sa bouche. « Sortez, je m'en occupe. »

« Comment elle… » La voix d'Ildo mourut derrière la porte.

« Je suis là, mon sucre d'orge. » Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. « Tu ne dors pas ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

« J'ai… j'ai mal au ventre. » Gémis Sugar, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Tu veux quelques chose à boire ? »

« Non. » Renifla-t-elle. « J'ai été mal toute la journée. Mais personne ne m'a écouté. Mercedes n'a pas voulu en parler avec moi, mais quand elle m'a amené aux toilettes, j'ai perdu du sang… »

« Oooh, essaye de te rendormir, mon cœur. C'est normal, tu grandis. Cela va passer. »

« Mais tu veux pas en parler ? » Insista Sugar, essayant de se relever. Sa mère posa la main sur son front, et les paupières de l'adolescente chutèrent d'elle-même, terrassée par le sommeil.

Les yeux irradiant d'une lumière fuchsia, sa mère embrassa son front.

« Désolée, chérie, mais il y a plus urgent. »

* * *

« Ils vont pas tuer leur fille ! » Hallucina Sam, les gants mécaniques au bout de ses bras accentuant ses gestes démesurés.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ma mère à bien essayer. » Siffla Quinn, amère.

« En tout cas, c'est non pour les flics. Ma chère génitrice m'a prévenu, si on les mêle à tout ça, Sug' est de la pâtée pour Dino. »

« Alors quoi ? On se livre aux psychopathes ? » Interrogea Brittany, les mains dans les poches, faisant tinter son bracelet. Même elle était forcée d'admettre que leurs parents n'étaient pas des gens bien.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que _ses_ parents étaient nul part en vue.

« Je crois que j'ai une meilleure solution. » Proposa Artie, se grattant le sourcil. « On fait tout le contraire. On donne l'assaut, et on utilise l'effet de surprise pour récupérer Sugar. »

« Euh, contre 4 de nos parents, on a déjà failli y rester si c'était pas pour mon animal. » Rappela Mercedes.

« Et Britt et moi. » Corrigea Quinn, un sourcil hautain levé.

« Ecoutez, c'est de ma faute. » Se lamenta Artie. « En cherchant à surprotéger Sugar, je l'ai jeté dans la gueule du loup. J'irais la chercher quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Si seulement on avait plus de pouvoirs… » Pensa Brittany à voix haute, songeuse. « On en a jamais de trop. Comme les X-men. »

« Y'a vraiment que toi pour dire ce genre de chose… »

« Ben, on a le dino de Mercedes, les pouvoirs de Brittany… » Fit l'inventaire Artie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quinn, à son abdomen où le sceptre avait disparu puis se ravisa. « Mmmmh… »

« Sam à—euuh… »

« Un problème, si je n'arrive pas à retirer ces gants. » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents, tirant sur les mains mécaniques à l'aide de son pied.

Brittany vint l'assister et ils tirèrent, et tirèrent…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un flot gigantesque de flammes engloutisse leur champs de vision.

« Oh. » Lâcha Sam bêtement en regardant les articulations fumantes des gants. « D'accord. »

Brittany fronça le nez.

« Ça sent les ribs grillées. J'ai faim. »

« Ouais moi aussi. C'est le stress. »

« On verra ça plus tard, vous deux. » Quinn roula des yeux. « On est tous ensemble là-dedans. Si on n'est pas soudés jusqu'au bout, c'est la mort, okay ? On doit tous faire ensemble. Allons chercher Sugar. »

Déstabilisé par la soudaine autorité naturelle de Quinn, Artie balbutia.

« Ouais, si on s'y prend bien, on peut sauver Sugar. Tout ensemble, on peut le faire, on a déjà rétamé quatre de nos parents. »

Brittany tapa dans la paume ouverte de Quinn.

« J'te suis, Lucienne ! »

« C'est donc ça, ton nom ? » Moqua Mercedes, ajoutant néanmoins sa main à l'empoignade.

« Welcome on the red october ! »

"Remarquant les regards accusateurs et confus de ses amis, Sam sourit timidement.

« Sean Connery. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Seigneur, c'est pas gagné. »

* * *

« Ildo ?Victoria ? »

« Elsje ! » Acclama Mr. Jones. Sa femme et leurs hôtes se rassemblèrent dans le salon.

« J'ai pris le premier avion dès que j'ai su. » Expliqua-t-elle, retirant son manteau qu'Ildo lui hotta des mains et rangea dans la penderie.

« Et Hans ? »

« Il est coincé à Manhattan. Un deal avec un marchand d'armes intergalactiques. Un skrull, je crois. Les négociations sont tendues. »

« Ma femme est là-haut avec Sugar. Les Abrams mettent au point un plan au cas où que les gosses ne viennent pas. » Informa Ildo.

Elsje s' effeuilla de ses vêtements de citadine pour révéler un uniforme de spandex noir. Elle étira lentement ses gants le long de ses doigts.

« Les Fabrays et les Evans ne répondent plus. » Révéla Mrs. Jones, toisant la nouvelle venue. « Nous craignons que ta fille et ses amis ne les aient attaqué. »

Elsje éclata d'un rire franc.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Stacy. Brittany n'a pas l'âme d'une combattante. Cette petite fait du volontariat au refuge pour animaux. Bien sûr, elle à son caractère à elle, mais c'est un ange. »

« J'attends de voir ça. » Répliqua Stacy, les lèvres pincées.

La matriarche Pierce lui rendit un sourire d'une chaleur arctique. Il disparut derrière le masque dont elle recouvrit son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Votre Dieu lui-même ne peut venir en aide à ceux qui s'opposent à nous. »

* * *

« Equipe Delta, Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Etes-vous en position ? »

« Equipe Alpha, nous sommes en position. » Répondit Sam, accroupi derrière des buissons des Mottas, Brittany allongée à plat ventre à ses côtés. « Tout est en ordre, à vous. »

« Ça fait trois fois que vous faites ce numéro, vous avez fini de jouer ? » Râla-t-elle, vexée de ne pas avoir eu le droit de porter elle-même le talkie-walkie.

Sam lui offrit un sourire gêné.

« Désolée, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. » S'excusa Artie, devant le manoir aux côtés de Quinn.

« Amusez-vous. Tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

« Quinn ? » Interrogea-t-il devant son air sombre.

« Je m'y prépare, tu sais ? A la mort. Quand ma mère m'a… » Elle se tut. « Les adolescents se croient toujours immortels, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là… La mort est tellement proche. Une éventualité tellement probable. »

« Quinn, arrête. » La réprimanda-t-il, lui saisissant ses épaules. « Si tu t'arrêtes pour réfléchir, c'est fini. Regarde Sam et Brittany. Ils ne réfléchissent pas. Ils font. Si tu penses, c'est fini. On fait ce qu'on a à faire. On fera notre deuil ensuite. »

« T'as raison. » Elle se ressaisit, l'échine droite et tendue. Soudain, elle attrapa la manche du sweatshirt du garçon et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Que-Quinn, pourquoi t'as… »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle. « Mais c'est arrivé. Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. Et comme ça, si tu meurs, ce ne serait pas comme un looser. »

Il lui accorda un regard offensé et elle sourit niaisement. Il apporta le talkie-walkie à ses lèvres, blessé dans sa fierté.

« Phase 1. Enclenchée. »

* * *

La sonnette retentit de son doux carillon « careless whisper », rendant la situation quelques peu ridicule.

« Préparez-vous. » Prévint Ildo Motta. « C'est le retour des enfants prodigues. » Il ouvre lentement la porte, révélant Quinn et Artie. « Mademoiselle Fabray, Monsieur Abrams. Entrez vite avant qu'on ne vous voit. Cela m'éviterait de re-customiser les voisins. »

Artie grimaça et Quinn toisa l'homme imposant.

« Où sont vos amis ? »

« Pas loin. Ils nous rejoindront lorsqu'on sera sûr que votre fille va bien, Mr. Motta. » Contra Artie.

« Aussi intelligent que son père. » Complimenta l'homme. « Mais les enfants ne font pas la loi, ici. Assis. » Aboya-t-il. Les genoux des adolescents percutèrent avec force le sol, sans possibilité de bouger.

Rageusement, Quinn releva la tête pour défier du regard les orbes fuchsias.

« Maintenant, appelez vos amis avant que je ne vous force à vous étrangler mutuellement. » Menaça-t-il.

« Hardcore. » S'étonna Quinn, un délicat sourcil levé.

« Team Beta ! Phase 2 ! » Hurla Artie.

Surpris, Ildo relâcha son emprise mentale.

« Quoi ? »

La fenêtre située dans son dos vola en éclat, et le dinosaure de Mercedes se jeta, gueule béante, sur l'homme.

« Yo les jeunes ! » S'exclama Mercedes, accourant par la porte. « Toujours pas morts ? »

« On s'en sort. Surveille ton dino, qu'il s'occupe du doc ! Quinn va en haut, je—CRACK »

Retourné vers les filles, il ne vit pas le plat d'une hache s'abattre sur son visage dans une gifle colossale, l'envoyant au tapis. Il resta immobile.

« Artie ! »

« Quelle déception ! Ce n'est pas le comportement digne de jeunes femmes. Quel déshonneur. » Lamenta Mr. Jones, accompagné de son épouse.

« Oh, désolée, Grand-mère Fa. On a la Chine à défendre. » Tempêta Quinn, les dents serrées.

Les adultes l'ignorèrent.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ton héritage, sale gamine. Mais nous ne sommes pas morts. »

« Vous le serez si vous avancez d'un pas. » Bluffa Mercedes, empêchant ses parents d'avancer. « Je vais vous faire un caprice tellement gros, Dieu lui-même devra descendre pour me mettre au coin. »

« Bien essayé, Mercedes, mais ton animal est conçu pour ne faire de mal à personne de ta famille, ascendante et descendante. » Corrigea sa mère, grattant le dinosaure sous le menton.

« Dire que je commençais à vraiment bien t'aimer. » Gronda la jeune fille, fusillant du regard son reptile, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une telle réaction.

L'instant fut interrompu par un cri de guerre. Furieuse et consumée par la frustration et la rage, Quinn se jeta sur Mr. Jones, de la même manière qu'elle avait plaqué son père.

Surpris, il leva sa hache dans un geste mécanique de défense, accrochant Quinn au bras.

« Quinn ! »

La blonde fut rejetée en arrière, tenant son bras sanglant.

« Dale, qu'as-tu fais ? » Demanda Stacy Jones, horrifiée.

« Je—je ne voulais pas—elle s'est jetée sur moi… »

Quinn releva lentement la tête, et ils reculèrent devant l'éclat inhumain dans son regard. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et une voix grave et glaciale s'échappa de sa gorge.

« **_Le sang a coulé. Que vive le sceptre !_ **»

Lentement, la tête du sceptre qui avait été planté à travers son corps émergea de sa poitrine, avant de percuter Mr. Jones, dans une lumière dorée. Il s'effondra au sol.

« Dale ! » Paniqua sa femme, tirant sur une sacoche autour de sa taille, remplie de petites grenades.

Quinn pivota lentement, le regard acéré.

« **_Stop._ **»

La même lumière dorée enveloppa la mère de Mercedes et elle tomba à genoux, le regard vide.

« Quinn ? » Appela Mercedes, agrippant ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça va ? Et mes parents— »

« _**Surveille-les.**_ » Trancha Quinn. Elle tourna brièvement les yeux d'un vert glacé vers elle, inhumains. « _**Dis à Artie que je passe à la phase 3 toute seule.**_ »

* * *

« Vas-y, Britt, tu retires ton bracelet, et boum ! Tu dégommes la forteresse. »

« On peut pas, Sam. Artie a dit d'attendre de savoir où était Sugar. »

« Mmh, c'est vrai. » Accorda le garçon, passant la langue sur ses larges lèvres. « Oh, attend, les lunettes à rayon X de mon père ! » Il tira les lunettes de son front jusqu'à ses yeux. « Je vais certainement pouvoir la localiser. »

« ….Qu'est ce que tu regardais tout à l'heure, avec ça ? » Gronda Brittany, suspicieuse.

« Euhhh… »

N'ayant pas besoin d'aveux supplémentaires, Elle lui saisit le nez entre deux doigts, pinça et tordant le cartilage.

« Aiiiie Britt, arrête ! Je le ferais plus, je savais pas que ça faisait ça ! »

« De toute évidence, ce n'est pas lui le cerveau. Et toi non plus. » Lamenta une voix féminine.

Brittany s'apprêtait à se retourner mais le cri de Sam lui fit changer de direction. Le garçon était « ligoté » par de longues cordes d'énergie, la couleur et la forme identiques aux siennes...

« Maman ? » Appela Brittany, déstabilisée.

« Bonsoir, Chérie. » Accueillie la plus âgée, son sourire invisible à travers son uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait !? Arrête, tu vas le— »

« Relax. » Coupa sa mère. « Ça ne le tuera pas. » Déclara-telle sur le ton de la conversation.

Bouché bée, Brittany regarda sa mère retirer son masque. Sa mère. Depuis le début, elle avait espéré, mais la vérité à une manière de s'imposer qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais comment concilier la vision de ces parents aimants et bienveillants avec ces montres ?

« Tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu maîtriseras tes fabuleux dons, chérie. »

Surchargée d'émotions, les larmes creusèrent des sillons sur les joues de l'adolescente, sans aucune chance de les contenir tel un flot sans fin, Brittany se braqua à l'approche de sa mère, les dents exhibée dans une tentative d'intimidation.

« Bretagne— »

« Toi et papa—toutes ces années ? C'était des mensonges ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une seule chose de vraie ? » Vociféra Brittany, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main, trouvant finalement un exutoire à toutes ces émotions étrangères.

« Oui, nous t'aimons ! »

« Vous n'avez fait que mentir ! » Hurla la blonde, envahissant son espace vital. « Vous êtes des monstres, vous n'êtes… même pas humain ! » Elle enfonça un doigt douloureux dans l'os de sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas humaine ! »

« Nous avions l'intention de t'emmener dans notre monde avant de te révéler toute la vérité. » Essaya d'apaiser sa mère. « On voulait te protéger ! Que tu aies une enfance normale ! »

« Normale ! » Hoqueta Brittany dans un rire à travers ses larmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, à la "normalité", J'ai jamais été normale. » Elle caressa son bracelet, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Sa mère tendit les mains vers elle, comme pour la serrer contre elle, mais se ravisa et garda de courtes distances entre elles.

« Laisse ce bracelet, Bretagne. »

« Brittany. Je m'appelle Brittany. » Murmura l'adolescente. Sa mère l'ignora.

« Cela ne sert à rien de le retirer. Nous avons les mêmes pouvoirs, ce serait inutile. Nous sommes pareilles, Chérie. »

A travers ses larmes, Brittany réalisa quelque chose.

« On est… pareille ? »

« Oui. » Sourit sa mère à travers son inquiétude. « Oh, mon bébé— »

« Si on est pareille… » Grinça Brittany, faisant glisser son bracelet jusqu'à ses jointures, fermant le poing. « …Alors il doit te faire la même chose qu'à moi. » Elle Dévisagea sa mère une dernière fois, gravant les traits cruels de cette menteuse et meurtrière dans sa mémoire, les dents serrées avec rage. « Il doit annuler tes pouvoirs. »

« Bretagne— »

Ne la laissant pas finir, Brittany balança tout son poids en avant, le poing s'abattant avec fureur sur la pommette de sa mère dans un bruit sourd et mou.

Chutant sans un son, sa mère resta inerte, le visage enfoui dans le sol.

Séchant ses larmes, Brittany renifla.

« C'est Brittany. » Elle frotta ses jointures. « Aïe. »

Sam expira brutalement derrière elle, et elle se hâta de l'aider à se relever.

« Désolée Sam. »

« Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir servi à rien. » Souffla-t-il, les yeux exorbités rivé sur le visage de son amie. « Brittany, tu as—j'en reviens pas. »

« Pas le temps. » Coupa-t-elle, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. Plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Pas si près du but. « On a du boulot. »

* * *

« _The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, A real big spender, Good lookin' ,so refined…_ »

«Si c'est ça que t'appelles une berceuse, je comprends pourquoi Sugar est comme elle est. Arrière, sorcière. » Menaça Quinn, apparaissant derrière la mutante qui caressait doucement les cheveux d'une Sugar endormie.

Elle se contenta de lentement pivoter la tête pour étudier Quinn du coin de l'œil.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, tu ne crois pas ? » nargua-t-elle. « Tu t'es vue, Quinn ? C'est toi que l'on devrait brûler sur un bûcher. »

« C'est mon plus beau tee-shirt Pink Floyd. » Défendit-elle, les yeux ronds d'outrage. « Maintenant recule, je ne fais pas confiance aux criminels. »

« Ben voyons. » Victoria se releva lentement, visiblement contrariée. « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Dès que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, vous le stigmatisez, vous le taxez de 'mauvais'. Que connais-tu du véritable mal ? »

« Assez pour l'avoir côtoyer tous les jours, apparemment. » Quinn recula lentement, le sceptre brandit, le regard rivé sur les mouvements de la mutante.

Les yeux de Victoria flashèrent fuchsia, et Quinn réagit trop tard.

« Et si tu lâchais ce bâton et te comportais enfin en adulte ? »

Luttant contre la pression qui la forçait à genoux, Quinn feula.

« Et si tu avouais finalement que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de monstres ? »

« C'est réellement ce que tu crois, petite hypocrite ? »

« …Quinn ? »

Les deux femmes abandonnèrent leurs tentatives d'intimidation pour se tourner vers la faible voix.

Sugar tentait de s'asseoir sur son lit, les coudes soutenant son poids à grande peine. Un long filet de sang perlait à ses narines.

« Sugar ? » Appela Quinn, nerveuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de la mutante.

« Rien. » Horrifiée, Victoria s'approcha lentement du lit. « Sugar ? Ça va, mon cœur ? »

La plus jeune pressa sa main contre son nez, découvrant des doigts souillés de sang. « Oh, non… » Murmura-t-elle. « J'ai essayé de vous dire… » Elle releva la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes présentes, ses yeux brillant d'une furieuse teinte fuchsia. «… Que je n'allais pas bien. »

« J'y crois pas. » Bredouilla Quinn. « Sugar est— »

« Pas une mutante. » Coupa Victoria, stupéfaite. « On a vérifié à sa naissance, elle n'avait pas de gêne X. Je ne sais pas— »

« Oh, la ferme. » Grinça Quinn, assénant un coup de sceptre sur le crâne de la femme, la mettant hors-service. « Tu mens, espèce de— »

« _**Arrête !**_ »

Le hurlement la fit tressaillir et elle bascula en arrière sur le corps, tombant sur les fesses.

Debout sur le lit, Sugar se dressait prête à bondir, le visage bestial. Ses orbites irradiaient la pièce entière d'un faisceau Fuchsia. Une aura d'une couleur identique recouvrait ses cheveux qui se dressaient sur son crâne, tel le pelage d'un animal.

« _**Ne touche pas à ma mère!**_ »

* * *

**Quinn a le chic pour se fourrer dans les pires situations. Oops.**

**Première confrontation qui ressemble plus à une panique générale qu'à un combat : check. Comment est-ce que les enfants vont bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? On verra ça la semaine prochaine. Toodles !**


End file.
